


Con el sol en sus ojos

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma ¿Qué sucede cuando esa ventana tiene una particularidad muy rara? Una cosa que la hace tan especial que solo su portador y una persona muy especial son capaces de ver





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es mía

Cap 1: El niño de ojos de Sol

 

¿Cómo nadie lo veía? ¿Por qué nadie notaba lo especial que era aquel niño con ojos de Sol? El pequeño Naruto siempre se preguntó aquello desde que inició aquel nuevo año escolar en la primaria de Konoha. Lo miraba a la distancia con una gran cantidad de preguntas sin respuesta y peor aún, sin nadie que le creyera lo que afirmaba constantemente. No importaba cuanto lo repitiera, la respuesta siempre era la misma “ _tienes mucha imaginación_ ”. Nunca nadie le daba una explicación del por qué de aquello, además de que todos creían que él mentía, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que estaba viendo mal y quería encontrar una forma para demostrarles a todos que no era el mentiroso que lo creían desde que reveló su “descubrimiento”.

Aquel niño de cabellos negros, Uchiha Sasuke, era la causa de sus miles de dudas y objeto de su infantil obsesión. Era muy silencioso y solía perderse de la vista de todos durante los recreos. Aparentemente se iba a la biblioteca a leer algunos libros, evitando participar de los juegos en los que los demás niños lo invitaban a menudo. Era un comportamiento extraño para un niño de tan sólo ocho años, mas aquella seriedad que siempre mostraba iba acorde con esa actitud. Quizás aquel afán de perderse de los juegos básicos de los demás infantes era la causa de que fuera tan inteligente y que tuviera tanto conocimiento que superaba a sus pares.

El pequeño niño rubio perseguía constantemente al Uchiha en busca de que, por algún casual de la vida, el secreto de aquellos ojos tan misteriosos fuera revelado ante él finalmente. Naruto recordaba con claridad el primer día que lo vio y cuando todo inició.

_Era un nuevo año escolar en la escuela primaria de Konoha y todos los viejos compañeros que Uzumaki tuvo en el año anterior, fueron colocados en salones diferentes al suyo. Por lo que cada uno tendría nuevos compañeros y amigos, pero aun así el pequeño rubio contaba con poder verlos en la hora del receso, ya que no creía que por no compartir el salón dejarían de ser amigos. Estaba sentado en su correspondiente mesa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, mientras la maestra a su cargo les pidió a todos que se presentaran uno por uno a medida que ella los señalara._

_La maestra Shizune comenzó a señalarlos, el seleccionado se paraba de su asiento y decía su nombre completo agregando de vez en cuando algún dato personal, como sus comidas favoritas, qué les gustaba, qué no, etcétera. Miró con mucha curiosidad las caras de las personas que serían sus posibles amigos durante ese año, mientras intentaba memorizar el nombre junto al rostro de cada compañero de clases. Al momento de llegar el turno de un niño de cabellos ébanos, sus ojos claros se abrieron impresionados, el moreno se levantó de su asiento para presentarse con aquel nombre que quedaría grabado en su memoria: Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando se presentó no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la suya y notar algo sumamente llamativo, queriendo una respuesta se atrevió a preguntar directamente._

_—¿Por qué tienes soles en tus ojos?  —cuestionó Naruto en voz alta provocando incontrolables risas en sus compañeros._

_—Uzumaki Naruto, no haga ese tipo de bromas por favor —pidió la maestra mirándolo enojada, debido a que los demás niños no dejaban de hablar._

_—Pero si es cierto ―replicó el rubio con un pucherito―. ¿Acaso no ven esos soles en sus ojos? —preguntó sin entender cómo solamente a él le había llamado la atención ese detalle._

_―Uzumaki si sigue con sus bromas pesadas lo voy a castigar ―amenazó elevando más la voz―. Y a todos ustedes también si no guardan silencio ―afirmó señalando al resto de la clase logrando un silencio sepulcral._

_―¡No son bromas! ―gritó el de ojos claros gritando para llamar la atención del niño―. Sólo tengo curiosidad de saber por qué tienes eso en tus ojos ttebayo ―dijo mirando fijamente al azabache quien se había mantenido muy estoico y silencioso ante las risas de sus compañeros y el alboroto que estaba armando._

_―¡Suficiente! ―declaró la maestra al llegar al límite de su paciencia—. Está castigado, Uzumaki-san. Bien, sigamos —pidió la mujer a cargo de los niño―. Sin más bromas sobre sus compañeros, ¿oyó, señorito Uzumaki?_

 

El niño de ojos azules en aquel momento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acatar lo que su maestra ordenó. Por ello cumplió con el castigo que le habían impuesto, de no hacerlo seguramente los llamarían a sus padres y no quería que su mamá se enojara con él. Ella daba mucho miedo cuando estaba molesta por lo que lo mejor era evitar que la maestra citara a Kushina. Su madre podía ser una persona muy dulce y gentil cuando estaba de buen humor y tener que recibir un llamado por su mal comportamiento seguramente terminaría con ese ánimo y haría que retornara a sus días como “el habanero sangriento”.

Durante el resto de la clase, Naruto miró con insistencia al Uchiha esperando algo, quizás que éste lo mirara y le explicara qué sucedía con sus ojos. Al ser rotundamente ignorado por el moreno tuvo que recurrir a los demás compañeros para conseguir algo que saciara su curiosidad. Preguntó a varios otros niños y todos decían lo mismo: _“No veo nada_ ” _“sus ojos son negros_ ” “ _son muy comunes_ ”.  Si bien los rasgos de Sasuke eran los típicos de cualquier japonés: ojos negros, cabellos oscuros y piel blanca; su mirada con aquel brillo especial, sólo hacían crecer la curiosidad de Naruto por averiguar por qué tenía aquellos soles rojizos en sus ojos.

Ese día cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Uzumaki quiso acercarse al de los ojos de sol, mas éste se apresuró en partir hacia su casa a la hora de la salida. Por lo que le fue imposible coincidir con él para preguntarle sobre sus ojos y eso lo hizo entristecer, lo cual fue notado por su madre cuando lo vio llegar a la casa. Siendo un colegio tan cercano y en un lugar tan amistoso y seguro como lo era Konoha, tenían plena confianza en que su hijo fuera y volviera sin problemas a su hogar finalizadas sus clases. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y junto a su esposo Minato, oyeron que tal fue el primer día de su pequeño. La explicación de lo sucedido aquel día se basó casi por completo en el niño Uchiha, Naruto no dejaba de hablar de él. Su actitud, su apariencia y especialmente sobre sus ojos.

En su mente infantil sus padres lo sabían absolutamente todo, por lo cual estuvo seguro de que le dirían que eran esos soles. Empero cuando preguntó ellos no reaccionaron como él hubiera esperado. Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa conciliadora como siempre y su madre rio de manera divertida ante sus preguntas y palabras, esto provocó un ligero puchero en sus labios al sentir que se estaban burlando de él por haber preguntado.

―Minato ―dijo la pelirroja mirando a su esposo―, parece que nuestro pequeño tiene a su primer amor.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó el rubio sobresaltado ante lo que decían sus padres―. Ese niño no me gusta, es más, ni siquiera me cae bien. Es muy serio y antipático ―afirmó cruzando sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño recordando como lo estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo.

―Pero has estado hablando de él todo el tiempo desde que llegaste ―explicó Minato mirando a su hijo con tranquilidad―, si te cayera tan mal lo ignorarías.

―No puedo ignorarlo porque tiene esos soles extraños en sus ojos ttebayo ―se defendió cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho con molestia por las respuestas que no conseguía de parte de nadie.

―Eres tan tierno ttebanne ―dijo su madre acariciando el cabello de su hijo―. ¿Es un niño lindo?

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó escandalizado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas trigueñas―. Las niñas dicen que es como un príncipe, pero no es tan apuesto como se cree ―dijo frunciendo sus labios.

―Estos celos infantiles ―comentó Minato negando levemente al ver a su niño tan enfurruñado por esas niñas que le decían lindo al niño de su interés―. Mejor ve a terminar tu tarea y luego baja a cenar, Naruto.

Aun con su disconformidad y aquel malentendido sin aclarar, el pequeño rubio no tuvo más opción que obedecer a sus padres e ir a su habitación a terminar los deberes que le dejaron ese día en la escuela. Peor para él, tenía que terminar el doble de tarea como castigo por su comportamiento durante la clase. Y viendo como su tarea era más de la que debería no podía más que maldecir de nuevo a Sasuke por ser la causa de su castigo. Sin embargo, eso no lo detendría de su tarea de descubrir el origen de aquellos soles, por lo que más animado recompuso una sonrisa y se prometió a sí mismo no dejarse vencer por ese pequeño obstáculo.

Durante los días siguientes preguntó a varias personas, desde los adultos como maestros y vecinos hasta sus nuevos amigos que hizo en su salón de clases, obteniendo aquellas respuestas que no aclaraban nada. Todos negaban saber a qué se refería con eso de “soles rojos en los ojos de Uchiha”. Algunos adultos simplemente sonreían antes de decirle palabras similares a las de sus padres como que era muy “imaginativo” y tierno al estar tan interesado en aquel compañero suyo.

Uno de aquellos recreos fue a reunirse con sus amigos del año anterior, siendo recibido con gran alegría por compartir un rato juntos. A ellos les había llamado la atención que los recreos se lo viera yendo de un lado al otro hablando con todos los que estuvieran cerca. Ahora al fin parecía dispuesto a jugar un rato con ellos como los demás y ciertamente, Naruto sentía que merecía un rato de distracción luego de haberse dedicado tanto tiempo a su “investigación sobre Uchiha Sasuke”. Hacía tanto que no estaba con ellos que le vendría bien convivir un poco aprovechando que el tiempo de recreo era su única oportunidad con ellos. En el patio los vio a todos dispersos listos para jugar futbol, por lo que se acercó saludando con la mano en alto.

—¡Hey, Naruto! ―llamó uno de los niños acercándose con una pelota en sus manos―. ¿Quieres jugar unas carreras?  —preguntó un pequeño de cabellos castaños.

—Sí quiero, Kiba —aceptó Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa acercándose a él, deseando competir como siempre solían hacerlo―. Yo te ganaré. Soy mucho más rápido que antes ―advirtió confiado luego de haber estado practicando arduamente para no volver a perder en carreras contra el otro.

—No te dejaré ganarme —afirmó Kiba mirando con ganas de jugar como antes.

―¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora mismo? ―cuestionó Naruto sacándole la lengua a modo de provocación.

―Se supone que jugaríamos futbol ―comentó con el ceño fruncido un niño pelirrojo llamado Gaara.

―Oigan ―llamó un chico vestido de verde, de nombre Rock Lee―. ¡Déjenlos vivir la flor de su juventud!

―Bueno ―accedió algo inconforme el niño de rojos cabellos―, pero luego seguimos con el futbol.

―¡Yosh! ―gritó emocionado el blondo―. El primero en llegar a aquel árbol será el más veloz ―dijo señalando un árbol al final del patio.

Estaban por ponerse en posición para iniciar la carrera que definiría al más rápido del colegio, según lo que decían ambos niños. Mientras otros, algo curiosos por el alboroto que estos dos estaban haciendo, se acercaron a mirar su competencia. Entre ellos, Naruto pudo distinguir que Sasuke miraba disimuladamente lo que él estaba haciendo, notaba como aquellos oscuros y misteriosos ojos no se despegaban de él. De un momento a otro los ojos pasaron de ser negros a tener nuevamente aquellos soles en ellos. Parecía un átomo con una combinación de color rojo y negro, eran muy raros. Y aquel pequeño cambio en su mirada antes oscura se llevó por completo su atención consiguiendo que no pudiera contener su curiosidad por ellos.

—¡Oye! —gritó el blondo al chico de misteriosos ojos—. ¿Cómo haces eso con tus ojos?

Al oír esa pregunta expresada en un grito, la atención de todos los presentes antes fija en la competencia de los otros ahora se centraba por completo en él. Por lo que Sasuke huyó rápidamente alejándose de la multitud que lo miraba buscando qué era eso tan raro que pregonaba el rubio a gritos. Sin importarle que su carrera con su amigo quedara pendiente, Uzumaki corrió detrás del chico de cabellos negros dejando a los demás confundidos al ver lo rápido que corría tras el moreno, cual depredador a su presa.

—¡Naruto! —llamó Kiba al ver a su amigo alejarse detrás de aquel otro chico que no conocía—. ¿Qué pasará con nuestra carrera?

—Otro día te haré morder el polvo, Kiba —prometió el de ojos azules haciendo muecas de burla con su cara volteando levemente para mirarlo, mas sin dejar de correr en la dirección en la que se fue Uchiha.

El pequeño moreno corría a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas, intentaba perder de vista a aquel extraño niño rubio que siempre gritaba cuando él estaba cerca. Eligió los pasillos del colegio como medio para perderlo, siendo tantos en alguna vuelta seguro que lo perdería y no tendría que verlo hasta que comenzará nuevamente la clase. Con eso en mente se escondió en uno de los salones vacíos, al ser recreo ningún salón tenía alumnos en esos momentos.

El corazón de Sasuke latía deprisa por la carrera para perder al rubio. Aquel chico sí que era persistente, no se rindió en todo el camino sin importar cuánto intentó perderlo. Respiró profundamente para regular su respiración y calmar sus nervios alterados al tener a todos mirándolo como si fuera una atracción de circo, realmente no le importaba la opinión de ellos, pero debía huir por otra razón más importante. Le faltaba el aire luego de tanto correr. Se habría quedado allí encerrado hasta que el recreo terminara, pero tenía demasiada sed. Al no oír a nadie cerca, abrió la puerta despacio y salió asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Te encontré! —exclamó a todo pulmón Uzumaki al ver la negra cabecita salir de aquel salón.

Aquel grito sobresaltó al azabache, quien no pudo disimular su cara de asombro cuando de un momento a otro tenía a ese chico de sonrisa similar a la de un zorro a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. Aunque lo que más lo estaba molestando en ese preciso instante y que hizo que frunciera el ceño era el molesto pitido en su oído debido al grito que el blondo dio justo a dirección de su oreja.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —interrogó el azabache con una ceja alzada y gesto demandante.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo ttebayo —respondió con simpleza el rubio poniendo sus manos en su nuca en un gesto despreocupado, aunque una de sus piernas no se quedaba quieta ante la ansiedad de preguntarle nuevamente por sus ojos.

—Pero yo no quiero, Dobe —expresó Uchiha mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo me dijiste, Teme? —respondió enojado al insulto con otro mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada azulina.

Naruto bajó las manos de su cabeza e hizo una mueca de desagrado al mirar la sonrisa de petulancia que le regalaba el moreno frente a él. Apretó los puños con molestia, tratando de contener las ganas de iniciar una pelea. Él quería ser amistoso y preguntarle de buena manera acerca de lo que tanta curiosidad le causaba, pero el otro era tan creído y antipático como lo describió en su primer momento.

—Aparte de tonto, eres sordo —comentó lleno de burla y diversión al ver al de las marquitas poniéndose cada vez más irritado.

—¿Quieres pelea? —preguntó sosteniendo el cuello de la ropa de Uchiha atrayéndolo hacia él para que notara lo furioso que respiraba.

—Con gusto, idiota —fue la seca respuesta que dio el de ojos oscuros—. No te tengo miedo —aseguró sosteniendo la ropa contraria mientras marcaba aún más su expresión de enojo en su carita infantil.

No faltaron más palabras entre ellos para comenzar a golpearse con sus manos. Se jalaban del cabello y trataban de derribar al otro para “demostrar” quien tenía la razón. Uno de los maestros, un hombre joven de cabellos castaños pasaba por ese pasillo justo en el momento en que aquella disputa verbal pasó a lo físico. Él se dirigía a entregar algunos papeles a la dirección, cuando en su trayecto vio a los dos menores golpeándose mutuamente, mientras rodaban en el suelo, había insultos, golpes y hasta mordidas. De inmediato frunció el ceño con molestia y se acercó hasta ellos para ordenarles detenerse.

—¡Niños! —gritó captando la atención de ellos. Se detuvieron de inmediato en un intento por disimular lo que habían hecho. Como cualquier niño a esa edad si no podían convencer a ese adulto que no estaban haciendo nada recurrían a la más vieja excusa de la historia:

—Él empezó —se señalaron él uno al otro queriéndose librar de las culpas.

—Fuiste tú el que me estuvo persiguiendo, Dobe —le recordó Sasuke queriendo dejar toda la culpa en el rubio.

—Pero yo sólo quería preguntarte un par de cosas —se defendió el de ojos claros—, pero tú empezaste a insultarme, Teme.

—Eso no me importa. —interrumpió el maestro Iruka antes de que iniciarán una nueva disputa. Los miró a ambos con molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos— Ambos están castigados por pelear —determinó para ser justos con ellos.

—No es justo —se quejaron al saber que por culpa de ese niño ahora tenían un castigo.

—Debieron pensarlo antes de pelear en los pasillos en lugar de jugar con sus compañeros —afirmó Iruka llevándose a ambos agarrados de las manos hacia un salón desocupado.

Con gestos de molestia, los infantes no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer al maestro e ir a sentarse en el salón castigados. Eligieron los asientos más alejados posibles para no ver a la causa de su detención. Sasuke se sentó en la última silla en el fondo del salón y Naruto en las filas de adelante. Iruka entró al salón junto a ellos para vigilarlos, siendo el maestro que los encontró peleando tendría la responsabilidad de avisar a la maestra de ellos que estuvieron comportándose mal. Si los dejaba solos podrían escaparse o peor aún, volver a pelear. Lo mejor era evitar algún accidente. Ellos podrían estar en una disputa sin daños reales, pero un mal movimiento y seguro tendría que llamar a una ambulancia.

Pasados unos minutos y viendo que el receso estaba próximo a terminar decidió salir a buscar a la maestra de los pequeños peleadores para que se hiciera cargo de ellos. De paso se daría una vuelta por la dirección para entregar los papeles pendientes y consultar si hacía falta o no llamar a los respectivos padres de cada uno. El silencio no duro demasiado estando el inquieto Uzumaki presente.

—Oye —llamó Naruto luego de un largo rato sumidos en silencio, harto de la tensión y calma que había en el salón.

—¿Aun quieres pelear? —preguntó Sasuke desde su lugar suspirando con cansancio—. No quiero otro castigo —le advirtió a su acompañante antes de que intentara que les quitaran el recreo todo el mes.

—Yo tampoco quiero uno ttebayo —aclaró el rubio moviendo las manos repetidas veces como escandalizado por lo dicho—. Mi mamá me matará si sabe que conseguí que me castigarán por pelear.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó fijando su mirada en la azul.

—Preguntarte algo ―fue la sencilla respuesta que dio antes de levantarse de su asiento para sentarse en uno justo frente al del moreno.

—¿Es sobre mis ojos? —cuestionó estando casi seguro de que sería sobre eso.

Desde que había iniciado el año, aquel cabeza hueca de sonrisa boba siempre se quedaba mirando fijamente sus ojos o intentando acercarse. Era bastante agotador huir de él. Quizás al oír algunas de sus respuestas se aburriera de él y lo dejaría en paz para poder seguir con su vida. Después de todo no tenía una historia fascinante para relatar como respuesta, así que si decía la verdad probablemente ese niño perdería su interés y él podría regresar a ser el solitario que siempre fue.

—Sí —afirmó totalmente decidido a averiguar que era lo que sucedía para que Sasuke tuviera esos ojos—. ¿Por qué tienes esos soles allí?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad. Meneo la cabeza y cerró los ojos no queriendo que siguiera mirando algo como aquello.

—¿Por qué nadie más lo ve? —cuestionó Uzumaki levantándose de su asiento para pararse delante de Sasuke y sostener su cabeza con ambas manos mientras lo inspeccionaba a consciencia.

—Tampoco lo sé —fue la respuesta de Uchiha, quien movió la cabeza sin tener idea del por qué tenía algo como eso.

El de cabellos color obsidiana sólo suspiró. A él realmente le hubiera gustado saber a que se debía su situación. Recordaba como un día cualquiera mientras se lavaba la cara se miró de casualidad en el espejo. Sus ojos, los cuales siempre habían sido de un color negro profundo ahora tenían la forma de una especie de átomo de color rojo y negro. Aunque preguntó a sus padres y a su hermano mayor todos decían que imaginaba cosas, que sus ojos eran completamente normales. Mas él sabía que algo cambió y lo confirmó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. 

—No sabes nada ttebayo —se quejó Naruto cruzando sus brazos enojado y decepcionado. Luego de tanto tiempo siguiéndolo por el colegio y cuando al fin hablaba con ese niño sólo obtenía un “no sé” por respuesta.

—Es mejor que tú tampoco sepas mucho —comentó Sasuke mirando la ventana de una manera triste.

El de cabellos dorados notó el cambio en la actitud de su compañero, parecía muy triste por alguna razón que no entendía. Se puso a pensar un poco y llegó a la conclusión que, si sólo él podía ver los soles, los demás tomarían a Sasuke por loco al decir eso de sus ojos. Seguramente le dijeron las mismas cosas que le decían cada vez que afirmaba que tenía soles en sus ojos. Por lo que podía apostar todo el ramen del mundo a qué Sasuke también moría de curiosidad y frustración como él al no encontrar alguna respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro del azabache intentando que lo mirara de nuevo.

—Soy peligroso —era la respuesta que Sasuke dio sin ahondar en ningún tipo de explicación—. Así que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí.

Uzumaki habría seguido preguntando a qué se refería, pero la maestra de ellos ya había llegado al salón gracias al aviso de su colega sobre el castigo que les había dado. Ella se los llevó a ambos a su respectivo salón mientras les daba un largo sermón sobre porqué su comportamiento estuvo mal, entraron en completo silencio para unirse al resto de sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares. La maestra les había dado un gran regaño por haberse estado peleando, mas fue un tanto compasiva y los dejó ir por esa vez, sólo con una advertencia. Si volvían a hacer algo como eso notificarían a sus padres y eso sí que sería un problema mayor. Dejado ese asunto de lado, regresaron a sus clases normales.

—Vengan, niños —llamó la maestra mientras se acomodaba con un libro de cuento en su mano—. Hagan una ronda que voy a contarles una pequeña leyenda.

Todos los niños se acercaron y formaron una ronda alrededor de su maestra como ésta les había indicado anteriormente. Uchiha suspiró aburrido, ya que siempre solía aburrirse con esos cuentos de hadas y tonterías de princesas como solía decirles. Por el contrario, Naruto estaba muy emocionado esperando que la historia fuera acerca de héroes legendarios, esas eran el tipo de historias que su padrino le contaba y siempre conseguían que se emocionara de sobremanera por las hazañas de los protagonistas. Una vez que ellos estuvieron en posición, ella abrió un libro y comenzó a leer el relato:

 

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existía una entidad conocida como Amaterasu era la diosa del Sol, cuyo nombre significaba diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo. Era una de las deidades sintoístas (Megami) más importantes conocidas entre los mismos dioses y querida por los mismos por su amabilidad al tratar con los demás, fueran dioses o mortales. Era la Megami de la que emanaba toda la luz, y en numerosas ocasiones se hacía alusión a ella como la Megami del sol por la calidez y la compasión por aquellos que la adoraban. Ella siempre brindó protección y luz a quien lo requiriera, guardando una humildad que acrecentaba la adoración por ella, pues no presumía de su belleza o popularidad como hacían otras deidades, tales como Atena o Afrodita, quienes en occidente eran capaces de maldecir a cualquier mortal que supusiera una amenaza a su “título” como la más hermosa._

_Sin embargo, en completa oposición a lo que Amaterasu representaba, su hermano, cuyo nombre era Sunanno, era un ser muy detestado por los demás dioses. Él era capaz de destruir las ofrendas de otros dioses e incluso arruinó los campos de siembra que Amaterasu se había encargado de hacer crecer hermosamente. La envidia lo corroía por no ser tan querido o especial como su hermana, siempre oyendo hablar maravillas de ella siendo por completo opacada su labor como Dios. Por dicha razón, tenía un insano placer en disfrutar del dolor de su hermana ante los errores que él cometía y los cuales causaban ciertamente vergüenza y culpa en Amaterasu. La pobre diosa no se sentía digna de mirar a los demás dioses luego de alguna catástrofe causada por su hermano. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza cada vez que la llamaba y le mostraban lo que Susanno había provocado y que luego ella se ofrecía a recomponer._

_La naturaleza compasiva y amorosa de Amaterasu le hizo pasar por alto aquellos actos de inmadurez de parte de su hermano, dejando sus regaños en pequeños recordatorios de que obraba mal. Jamás hizo algún acto que fuera un castigo severo o “real” contra el otro, ella quería creer que su hermano cambiaría su forma de ser si conversaba con él y lo convencía de que cambiara. Se dedicó a la tarea de arreglar cuanto su hermano arruinó con los demás dioses, arreglando sus templos destruidos, volviendo a hacer crecer los campos con su luz, ella trabajó hasta el cansancio para que todo quedara restaurado a su estado original. Siempre solía ser de esa manera, él hacia algún alboroto y ella tenía que ver la manera de solucionarlo. Sin embargo, un día su paciencia se vio agotada cuando su hermano tuvo la descares de ir a dejar los cadáveres de caballos celestiales a templos de otros dioses._

_Ese era el colmo, la vergüenza que embargó a Amaterasu era demasiada, pues aquellos caballos eran tesoros divinos tan puros que jamás deberían ser dañados, nadie con corazón podría herir a un ser tan noble e inocente como un caballo celestial. Había soportado durante siglos, literalmente, a su hermano y sus descaros actos ruines contra sus semejantes, el estar emparentada con semejante personaje la hizo huir lejos de todos los que conocía y amaba. Dejando totalmente a su suerte las vidas que dependían de su presencia, ella no quería dejar de lado sus deberes como diosa, pues siempre fue muy responsable_ _. E_ _mpero, ¿cómo mirar a los demás luego de aquel pecado cometido por alguien de su misma sangre?_

_Tras la vergonzosa conducta de su hermano Susanoo, Amaterasu se encerró en una cueva lo más alejada de todos, en un lugar donde ella creía que jamás sería encontrada de nuevo. Así pasó varios días viviendo cual ermitaña, completamente aislada de lo que alguna vez conoció. La soledad no le sentaba nada bien a ella, quien siempre estuvo cerca de los demás siendo su fuente de calor. Mas ese era su castigo auto impuesto por haber sido tan ciega de perdonar tantas fechorías de parte de Susanno, quizás si ella hubiera sido más severa con él muchas de las desgracias que causó hubieran sido evitadas. Mientras que Susanno sin una pizca de compasión por su hermana continuó haciendo de las suyas sin importar cuanto daño le hizo a su único familiar._

_Al no estar ella, el Sol no salía y el mundo se cubrió de tinieblas, los campos morían y el mundo se helaba. Mas esto no fue suficiente para conseguir que Susanno se arrepintiera y fuera por su hermana, es más, le alegraba ver el sufrimiento de todos ante la ausencia de su molesta hermana. Los demás dioses, temiendo que las tinieblas perduraran para siempre, buscaron incansablemente a la diosa y en cuanto dieron con su paradero, organizaron una fiesta en la puerta de la cueva. El ruido exterior atrajo mucho la curiosidad de Amaterasu, quien salió y se encontró con una Megami brillante y llena de luz. Un segundo después se dio cuenta que era su propio reflejo en el espejo, pues los dioses habían colocado un espejo en la salida de la cueva para que se viera a sí misma y recordara quien era. Ella no era como su hermano, por lo que no debía de cargar con culpa y vergüenza que le correspondían a él por ser el causante._

_Aunque el pesar de Amaterasu era grande por todos los destrozos que hacía su hermano, al menos sabía que contaba con la ayuda de sus buenos amigos. Quienes, aunque no quisieran a Susanno, si la querían a ella, por lo que la ayudarían aun si eso implicaba limpiar los destrozos del irresponsable hermano que le tocó. Ella agradeció mucho la comprensión de los demás dioses y regresó a darle de su luz a todo lo que se sumió en las tinieblas por su ausencia. Muy a su pesar, sabía que su hermano necesitaba mano dura para abrir los ojos sobre su inmadurez, por lo que hizo algo que nunca había hecho: lo acusó con el dios supremo. Aquel que era considerado un rey entre los dioses, era la deidad más poderosa entre ellos, quien no había castigado antes a Susanno por los ruegos e intervenciones que Amaterasu hacía por él. Mas, siendo ella misma quien solicitaba el castigo no tuvo ningún reparo en imponer una maldición sobre aquel Dios imprudente._

—¿Y bien niños? —preguntó la maestra dando por finalizado el cuento—. ¿Les gustó esta historia? —cuestionó mirándolos a todos en general.

—¡Sí! —respondieron a coro la gran mayoría mostrando una gran sonrisa ante tan lindo cuento sobre amistad de Amaterasu con los demás dioses y de cómo pagó Susanno el haber sido tan malo.

—Qué bueno que les haya gustado porque dejaré tarea sobre el cuento —dijo Shizune mirándolos divertida levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a escribir la tarea que tendrían sobre ese cuento.

—Ah —suspiraron con pereza muchos de los niños, haciendo gestos de disconformidad ante la tarea que les dejaron, debido a que había muchas preguntas y cosas que deberían buscar en los libros.

Naruto mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en esa diosa Amaterasu. ¿Cómo era su rostro? ¿Qué tipo de imagen tenía? Por alguna razón en su intento por darle forma a la misteriosa diosa, la imaginaba con cabello negro, largo y muy lacio. Unos hermosos ojos llenos de calidez y ternura. Seguramente fue muy hermosa y encantadora. El blondo suspiró profundamente y si no fuera porque Sasuke le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza seguramente no hubiera reaccionado. El de ojos claros lo miró de mala manera por lo que hizo, pero lo dejó pasar para no tener más problemas, aunque en cierto modo agradeció el golpe porque lo sacó de las nubes antes de que la maestra notará que no hacía la tarea que les dio.

Al salir de la clase muchos de los niños volvían solos, ya que la escuela no estaba muy lejos de ninguno de los hogares de los niños, así que algunos padres incluso eran capaces de ver desde la comodidad de sus puertas el largo camino de tierra por el que volvían sus hijos. Aprovechando que el rumbo que usaba Sasuke era poco transitado, pues se desviaba un poco del de los demás, Uzumaki se apresuró a alcanzarlo para caminar a su lado y volver a conversar.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó a gritos y sintiéndose ignorado aceleró el paso—. Te estoy llamando, Teme.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con cansancio dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

—Quiero acompañarte a tu casa ttebayo —expresó con una enorme sonrisa poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza comenzando a caminar.

—Tu casa no queda en dirección a la mía —le recordó el moreno retomando su camino sin importarle dejar a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

—Vayamos juntos —sugirió pasando su brazo por el cuello de Sasuke para caminar los dos juntos y que el otro no intentara escaparse de él.

—No me toques, Dobe —ordenó sin hacer ningún movimiento para soltarse.

—No quiero —negó abrazándose más a él.

—Ya, Dobe —exigió al sentir el peso extra que suponía tener a Uzumaki colgando de él—. Pareces un koala.

—¿Soy adorable como uno? —preguntó con una mirada ilusionada.

—No son adorables —negó con simpleza―, tienen pulgas, son lentos y tienen una nariz muy grande.

Caminaron un largo trecho sin mediar palabras y sólo miraban hacia el frente evitando que sus miradas se chocaran, Uchiha jamás había regresado acompañado por algún amigo o compañero de clases. Sin embargo, el silencio que adornaba la escena junto al atardecer que se veía en el cielo no iban a durar mucho. El mutismo del momento se vio interrumpido por Sasuke y no por Naruto, como era de esperarse por lo hablador que era aquel rubio.

—¿No te da miedo? —preguntó el pequeño moreno mirando hacia un costado para que el rubio no viera su cara en esos momentos.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó sin entender mientras intentaba conectar su mirada con la suya.

—Mis ojos —dijo el de ojos ónix en un leve susurró mientras su mirada llena de tristeza se desviaba hacia el horizonte—. Son raros, no sé de dónde surgió esta cosa, pero son raros y dan miedo.

—Me parecen muy especiales —confesó Naruto mirándolo sin titubeos obligándolo a verlo de frente.

—A mí no me gustan —reveló Sasuke cubriendo su mirada con su cabello—. Cuando me di cuenta de que nadie más podía notar lo que les sucedía a mis ojos me alegré mucho. Luego tú… —no pudo terminar de explicar sin que su acompañante hablara primero.

—Son especiales —afirmó con seguridad Naruto levantando un poco su mentón y con su mano libre elevó su flequillo para que dejara de ocultar sus ojos—. Me gustan como son ttebayo.

Ambos habían dejado de caminar sin saber en que momento fue, estaban frente a un arroyo viendo el agua correr siendo iluminada por el Sol, creando el efecto de que era la propia luz la que corría por los canales. Los tonos anaranjados que adquirió el agua gracias al reflejo del atardecer hicieron que pareciera que el agua era rayos de sol fluyendo allí, algo que a ellos les gustó observar por unos momentos mientras seguían allí parados en medio de un camino solitario donde su pequeño secreto sobre los ojos del moreno permanecía como algo exclusivo de ellos.

—Hay algo que no te conté sobre mis ojos —comenzó a hablar el azabache—, pero deberías alejarte de mí porque…

—No lo haré —negó sosteniendo sus hombros—. Juntos averiguaremos que es lo que te sucede.

—No creo que importe —comentó el moreno con indiferencia aparente, a él le asustaba lo que podían llegar a hacer sus ojos y temía que el de ojos azules se viera implicado por su culpa—. Nadie nos cree. Así que, ¿a quién le preguntaríamos?

—Encontraremos a quien ttebayo —aseguró el rubio mirándolo decidido elevando el puño con determinación―. Si la primera persona a la que preguntemos no sabe, preguntaré a otra, buscaré en libros o lo que haga falta. Te lo prometo.

—¿No me abandonarás aun si no logramos averiguarlo? ―cuestionó con seriedad no queriendo promesas vacías que sólo lo lastimarían después.

—Ten por seguro que desde ahora seremos estamos juntos en esto y no te dejaré solo —afirmó golpeando con el puño su propio pecho con completa convicción.

Allí mismo, con un día muriendo lentamente mientras el sonido del agua correr era el único sonido además de sus voces sellaron una promesa. Juntaron sus dedos índice y corazón, jurando firmemente que descubrirían que secreto guardaban los ojos de Sasuke. Como la noche estaba demasiado próxima, Naruto se despidió del azabache para volver pronto a su casa o lo regañarían por haberse ido sin avisar y eso, definitivamente causaría preocupación en sus padres quienes seguramente hace mucho tiempo estaban esperándolo.

Por su parte, Sasuke se apresuró en llegar a su casa caminando más rápido mientras no dejaba de pensar en ese extraño e insistente niño rubio que le había prometido estar a su lado.

―¿Será cierto que seguirá a mi lado sin importar…? ―preguntó en voz alto para sí mismo―. ¡No! Él me dejará, nadie querría a alguien peligroso como yo ―dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

La mirada antes negra se volvió a tornar rojiza a la vez que los soles en ellos comenzaron a girar. Siguió su camino tratando de quitarse aquel atisbo de esperanza que le habían dado aquellas palabras que le dedicó el blondo, a medida que caminaba por el sendero de tierra algunas flores comenzaron a quemarse espontáneamente. A cada paso que daba Uchiha dejaba flores ennegrecidas y otras quemándose lentamente.

Sin dudas, Naruto no sabía el alcance que tenía la promesa que había realizado.

 

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

 

Los días pasaban y Naruto llevaba a cabo su promesa de ayudar a Sasuke a buscar aquella información acerca de los extraños soles en sus ojos. En un principio Uchiha era bastante renuente ante la compañía del blondo, pues se repetía a sí mismo que pronto el de ojos azules se aburriría de él y lo dejaría botado olvidándose por completo del asunto. Empero, la realidad fue muy diferente, ya que el otro niño se mantuvo a su lado sin importar las ocasiones en las que actuó algo engreído o fue un tanto cortante respecto a los abrazos que en ocasiones Naruto intentaba darle. Para el rubio era muy común abrazar a sus amigos con confianza y cariño, mas Sasuke detestaba que invadieran su espacio personal, aunque por ser el rubio, en ocasiones lo dejó pasar.

Considerando que los adultos eran incapaces de ver los soles de los ojos de Sasuke, la opción de continuar preguntándoles a ellos quedó descartada por completo. Quizás en algún libro podrían encontrar algo como lo que necesitaban, aunque tendrían que esforzarse mucho en buscar. Ambos fueron a la biblioteca del colegio en la hora del receso, Naruto entró mirando todo con una curiosidad que sólo se podía tener la primera vez que se observaba algo.

―Muévete, Dobe ―incitó el moreno al tiempo que se acercaba a la bibliotecaria. La saludó con cortesía y fue a su lugar de siempre.

Para Uchiha era tan frecuente estar en aquel lugar cada receso que la bibliotecaria le acomodó un pequeño colchón que servía como asiento para él. Agradeció bastante el gesto, debido a que luego de pasar tanto tiempo sentado en el duro y frío suelo su parte trasera se resentía bastante, pero con ese pequeño colchón no tenía que lidiar con eso.

―Hay muchos libros ttebayo ―comentó con fascinación el blondo mientras miraba con atención a su alrededor las altas repisas llenas de libros de diferentes colores, tamaños y portadas.

―Pareciera que nunca viniste a una biblioteca ―se burló el de ojos oscuros mientras seleccionaba un libro.

―En realidad… ―comenzó a hablar Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla con algo de vergüenza―. Sí es mi primera vez en una.

―¿Es en serio? ―preguntó incrédulo el otro niño―. ¿Cómo has estado haciendo la tarea hasta ahora sin venir a pedir los cuentos que nos dejan de tarea?

―Pues… verás… yo me copio ―admitió con algo de culpa al ser acribillado por aquella oscura mirada llena de reproche en esa infantil cara.

―Eso se acabó, ¿me oíste? ―preguntó en tono de mando―. Te pondrás a estudiar, porque si no haces las cosas por ti mismo tampoco podrás prometer hacer algo por alguien más.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó retador mientras lo miraba con los labios fruncidos, pero con un brillo de determinación resplandeciendo en sus azules ojos―. Yo cumpliré mi promesa de ayudarte a descubrir qué son esos soles.

―Esfuérzate mucho ―comentó con simpleza el azabache mientras agarraba un libro para él y otro se lo daba al rubio―. La necesitarás porque yo llevó mucho tiempo leyendo y nada aún.

Allí Uzumaki entendió un poco de la manía de Sasuke de encerrarse cada recreo en la biblioteca: buscaba respuestas. Tomó entre sus manos el libro que le estaban tendiendo y se sentó al lado del otro. El libro que el moreno le había dado parecía estar escrito en algún idioma extraño, ya que era más que nada números y símbolos que no alcanzaba a entender. Normal que un niño no pudiera entender física avanzada, pero Uchiha estaba tan desesperado por respuestas que buscaba en lugares impensables y en libros con contenido que nunca alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Un largo rato estuvieron cada uno enfrascado en su propio libro, hasta que algo interrumpió su lectura y eso eran los ronquidos del blondo.

Uzumaki había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, pero simplemente no entendía y lo aburría por no tener dibujos o algo que lo hiciera ver “divertido”. Por esa razón el sueño pronto lo venció y cerró los ojos quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke. Éste al oír el ruido que hacía al dormir estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar por ser un idiota al tomar una siesta en medio de algo tan importante para él. Mas al ver que se veía algo “lindo” cuando estaba sin gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones dieran, desistió de empujarlo lejos. En cambio, cerró los ojos diciéndose a sí mismo que había estado leyendo mucho y que merecía unos momentos de relajar la vista.

Estaban tan profundamente dormidos que ni siquiera notaron cuando la campana que daba fin al receso sonó estruendosamente. Tanto el azabache como el otro tenían sus cabezas apoyadas entre sí, mientras sus respectivos dueños divagaban en el mundo de Morfeo, ajenos al castigo que pronto les caería por faltar a clases. Al no llegar a tiempo a la clase, la maestra se preocupó por el paradero de ambos; dejó a sus alumnos a cargo de Iruka temporalmente mientras ella buscaba a los faltantes. Según le dijeron, la última vez que los vieron se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, por lo que fue inmediatamente a preguntar a dónde fueron luego de eso. Según dijo la bibliotecaria ambos menores no habían salido del lugar aun, por lo que le sugirió ir a ver el lugar donde Sasuke frecuentaba pasar sus recreos, la maestra se dedicó a buscarlos donde le indicaron.

Al caminar, iba lista para darles un gran regaño por haber descuidado el horario para regresar a la clase, mas al verlos dormidos tan tranquilamente con libros de física y química abiertos, se enterneció un poco. No comprendía la razón para que estuvieran revisando libros que correspondía que estudiaran dentro de unos años más, pero se alegraba de ver que estuvieran llevándose mejor. Al menos esta vez el retraso de ambos no se debía a que estaban castigados en alguna otra aula por estar peleando en un pasillo. Recogió algunos de los libros abiertos y los puso en su lugar antes de despertar a ambos y decirles que ya deberían volver al aula. Algo desorientados por estar despabilando de la reciente siesta, asintieron a lo que dijo su maestra y ordenaron los libros que aun faltaban antes de ir donde debían.

―Deberían tener cuidado de no dormirse en la biblioteca ―dijo Shizune sonriendo comprensiva llevándolos con el resto―. En esa parte no se oye bien la campana, deberían pedirle a la bibliotecaria que les avisé la hora para volver ―sugirió no queriendo matar la buena voluntad de ellos de leer.

―Lo siento, sensei ―respondió Uchiha sintiendo vergüenza por estar llegando tarde, cuando nunca lo había hecho antes―. No volverá a suceder.

―No tengo ninguna oposición en que vayan a leer, sólo no se olviden que el horario es limitado ―afirmó ella mientras entraban al salón.

Pasaron con calma sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los demás niños, quienes también creían que habían peleado de nuevo y sido castigados por ello. Trataron de preguntar a Naruto, pues Uchiha era muy reservado como para decirles algo, y no obtendrían respuestas de él. Pese a que insistieron para averiguar los por menores de la supuesta pelea, el rubio sólo fue a su asiento. Incluso llegaron a pensar que el azabache le estaba contagiando lo antipático. No queriendo que los niños se distrajeran, la maestra ordenó a la clase hacer silencio y retomó la clase como debía ser.

―Qué buena siesta ttebayo ―susurró Uzumaki bostezando con pereza en su asiento.

―Dobe ―susurró el moreno mirando disimuladamente al rubio en su lugar.

La clase pasó tranquilamente con ellos atentos a la maestra, aunque realmente sólo estaban mirando de frente pues sus mentes seguían pensando en como ese día no consiguieron ninguna respuesta. Los libros los habían decepcionado, ya que ninguno tenía nada de lo que ellos estaban deseando. Naruto no entendía porque revisar libros de física y química, pero Sasuke aseguraba que podría ser muy útil todo lo que pudiera encontrar relacionado al fuego y al Sol. Aquel astro estaba reducido a un tamaño tan diminuto que cabía en los ojos de Sasuke, por lo que el blondo tenía esa vaga idea gracias a la explicación del otro, aunque no consiguió entenderle del todo.

A la salida algunos de los amigos de Uzumaki se le acercaron para invitarlo a jugar un rato, pero el de ojos azules al ver como Sasuke iba caminando completamente solo, sin nadie que se le acercara siquiera a despedirse, (a excepción de algunas niñas que lo miraban algo sonrojadas) se sintió mal por él. El ver como lo evitaban los demás varones, hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño y rechazó amablemente la oferta de sus amigos para ir donde el de ojos negros antes de que se alejara demasiado de él. No dejó que saliera por completo del patio del colegio al darle un abrazo repentinamente por el cuello y cuando lo tuvo sujeto, comenzó a caminar junto a él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Dobe? ―cuestionó Sasuke mirándolo mal por no soltarlo, haciendo que fuera difícil caminar.

―¿Quieres venir a mi casa a jugar, Teme? ―preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Por qué iría contigo? ―inquirió Uchiha arqueando una ceja caminando con esfuerzo por tener el peso del otro encima suyo.

―Porque nos perdimos el recreo por estar en la biblioteca ―contestó con una sonrisa triunfante llevándole por un camino diferente.

―Espera, Usuratonkachi ―pidió el azabache frenando de golpe evitando que el otro siguiera el camino―. Mis padres se van a preocupar si no llego a tiempo a mi casa.

―Pero yo quiero que vengas conmigo ―comentó con un puchero y algo de tristeza al no poder pasar el resto de la tarde a su lado―. ¿No hay manera de qué te quedes?

―Quizás… ―respondió pensativo el de ojos oscuros mirándolo con fingido desinterés―. Si tu mamá llama a mi casa para avisar que me quedo un rato contigo quizás no haya problema. Me sé el número de mi casa, así no se preocuparán por mí.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó muy animado jalándolo para que comenzará a caminar nuevamente―. Yo le pediré a mi mamá que llame a la tuya ttebayo.

Los niños caminaron entonces hacia la casa Uzumaki, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, a Sasuke le alegraba ir por primera vez a la casa de un compañero. Siempre guardó distancia prudencial del resto debido a su secreto, tenía miedo de sus propios ojos y eso lo hacía querer mantenerse alejado de todos para no lastimar a nadie. Aun si lo consideraban un antipático y un presumido por “sentirse superior” a los demás al rechazarlos cuando lo invitaban a jugar. Las ansías del rubio por llegar a jugar con su amigo lo hicieron correr jalando la mano de Uchiha para, prácticamente, arrastrarlo a su destino.

Uchiha miró curioso la casa en la que vivía el rubio, era bastante linda y común, pues no destacaba del resto de las casas de clase media que había en esa zona. Los colores chillones en la puerta y las paredes le dieron cierta pista al moreno sobre el gusto por lo extravagante, para no llamarlo de otra forma, que tenía Naruto al momento de elegir algo.

―Bienvenido, Naru ―dijo cariñosamente Kushina acercándose al momento de oír la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, luego su mirada se fijó en “la” acompañante de su hijo―. ¿Quién es tu amiguita?

―¿Qué amiga? ―preguntó Naruto sin entender a quién se refería su madre, miró a Sasuke esperando que él le explicara, mas éste estaba igualmente confundido.

―Esta ―contestó la pelirroja abrazando confianzudamente al Uchiha―. Eres muy linda pequeña ―comentó restregando su mejilla contra la pálida del niño.

―Mi nombre es Sasuke y soy niño, señora ―dijo el azabache como pudo tratando de sonar grosero y ocultar la molestia y vergüenza que le causaba el hecho de haber sido confundido con una niña.

―¿Eres Sasuke? ―interrogó nuevamente la mujer Uzumaki aún más emocionada al saber que al fin veía el niño que le interesaba a su hijo―. Qué lindo eres tebanne ―repitió acariciando sus cabellos desordenándolos.

―Mamá estas aplastándolo ―protestó el rubio al ver a su madre “manoseando” a su amigo. Lo estaba abrazando y acariciando la cabeza, mucho en su opinión y eso no le gustaba, aunque fuera su mamá no podía tocar tanto a su invitado.

―No seas celoso, Naru-chan ―respondió divertida bajando a Sasuke y soltándolo de sus brazos viendo como su hijo tenía los ojos fijos en ellos.

El moreno guardó silencio mirando a ambos hablando en tonos de voz más altos de lo que él habría deseado, pues estaba acostumbrado a hablar de manera baja y respetuosa mientras que ellos gritaban (o eso parecía). Entre tanto notó a un hombre rubio mayor similar a Naruto, pero en una versión adulta, quien sonreía tranquilamente mientras secaba un plato usando un delantal rosa. Le llamó un poco la atención que estuviera usando ese tipo de ropa, puesto que su papá jamás había usado algo así, lo vio ayudar a su mamá en algunas tareas de la casa, pero jamás vistiendo de esa manera de… niña.

―Hola, Sasuke-kun ―saludó el adulto dejando el traste a un lado acercándose al pequeño invitado de su hijo―. Soy el padre de Naruto, mi nombre es Minato ―se presentó acuclillándose a su altura para poder verlo cara a cara.

―Mucho gusto, señor ―dijo educadamente el azabache mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza ante el mayor y le tendía la mano.

―Ya veo porque le gustas tanto a mi hijo ―comentó mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del infante despeinando sus cabellos con cariño―. Eres un niño muy adorable.

―No soy nada adorable ―destacó el menor frunciendo el ceño ante el mote mientras desviaba la mirada algo ofendido.

Primero la madre del Dobe lo confundía con una niña y lo abrazaba mucho y ahora tenía a aquel adulto diciéndole “adorable”, ante eso se estaba poniendo de malas y su paciencia era muy limitada. La discusión o “charla a gritos” entre Naruto y su madre pareció cesar, algo que el azabache notó de inmediato al sentir como el Dobe lo abrazaba por el cuello. Era una especie de “marca territorial”, al menos así lo percibieron sus padres al verlo la fiera mirada azul que intentaba poner distancia entre Sasuke y ellos. Ambos adultos sonrieron con ternura al ver a su pequeño tan celoso, hasta de ellos, por lo que guardaron silencio siendo conscientes de que su hijo probablemente siquiera notó lo que estaba haciendo.

―El Teme y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto ttebayo ―avisó el menor de ojos azules llevándose de la mano a su amigo guiándolo a su habitación.

―¿Crees que deberíamos…? ―preguntó la pelirroja con una expresión traviesa dejando ver sus intenciones de “curiosear” un poco acerca de cómo jugaban juntos.

―Kushina ―llamó su marido en tono calmado y a la vez de advertencia―. Son niños, no creo que vayan a hacer nada.

―Y eso es lo que me preocupa ―respondió ella mirándolo ofendida cruzándose de brazos―. Quiero ver si tienen confianza entre ellos, ya sabes, darse de manos, algunos besos y cositas más divertidas.

―¡Kushina! ―exclamó su esposo al ver la cara que ponía su pareja ante la idea de ir a darles una visita sorpresa―. Dales su espacio a los niños, sólo van a jugar con sus muñecos y con lo que quieran.

―Es broma, es broma ttebanne ―respondió ella levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Cuando crecieran seguramente sería más divertido molestarlos.

Los adultos seguían conversando entre ellos sobre el amigo de su hijo, a su vez de que la pelirroja llamaba por teléfono para poder hablar la madre del Uchiha. Naruto le había explicado mientras el morenito se presentaba a Minato acerca de que había que avisar a la madre de Sasuke. Su hijo había insistido mucho en que convenciera a la otra madre de que le diera permiso y no castigara a Sasuke por hacerlo desviarse en su regreso a casa. Tuvo una corta conversación sobre la petición de los niños y le dio la dirección de su casa para dejar tranquila a Mikoto. Una vez informados los Uchiha, podían ir a buscarlo en el momento que quisieran, a su vez que Kushina prometió acompañarlo hasta su casa, puesto que ya había atardecido.

Sasuke miró de forma desaprobatoria el desorden en el cuarto de Naruto, lo inspeccionó minuciosamente de mala manera mientras señalaba los juguetes tirados por todos lados, los libros esparcidos y la cama no sólo desecha, sino con las sábanas caídas en el suelo junto a ropa sucia dispersa en todas partes, menos en la cesta de ropa sucia como correspondía. Ante eso Uchiha obligó al de ojos azules a limpiar cada parte de la habitación, por obviedad Uzumaki se negó a hacer tal cosa o perdería toda la tarde en ello. Sin embargo, Sasuke siguió insistiendo y en vista de que en la tarde se pasaron todo el recreo en la biblioteca fue más permisivo, se conformó con que arreglara la cama para que tuvieran donde sentarse.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando juntos y discutiendo varias veces por pequeñas cosas. Esa fue la primera tarde que marcó una pequeña rutina para ellos. Hubo días en los que Uchiha iba a la casa del rubio a hacer la tarea o jugar con él y otros en los que era el propio Uzumaki el que iba a su casa. Luego de las clases se turnaban para ir a casa del otro y compensar el tiempo de recreo que no habían podido aprovechar al estar buscando respuestas a los ojos de Sasuke. Y los fines de semana, dado que no podían seguir revisando en el colegio iban al parque juntos o a la orilla del río a buscar animales pequeños como peces o caracoles. Aun sí después los liberaban como si nada, les era divertido atraparlos y competir en quién conseguía más. La costumbre se convirtió en algo agradable y les daba confianza mutua.

Nuevamente, ambos infantes tenían un día normal, como siempre, apartados en el receso. Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron juntos en la biblioteca, lo que significaba una nueva oportunidad de que el rubio se durmiera con un libro en la cara. Esa era la parte que Uzumaki detestaba de su relación con Uchiha. Molestarse, jugar y competir entre ellos era sumamente divertido, pero estar en medio de su receso leyendo día tras día varios textos que no entendía para nada, era un punto en contra que hacía que quisiera irse. Si no se iba era únicamente porque prometió ayudarlo a descubrir sobre lo de sus ojos y porque consideraba valiosa la promesa que le hizo anteriormente. Sin embargo, un buen día sus antiguos amigos se le acercaron mientras Sasuke no estaba. El azabache había pedido al rubio que se adelantara a la biblioteca porque tenía algo que hacer y que lo alcanzaría luego.

―Hey, Naruto ―llamó Kiba acercándose a su amigo al verlo caminando solo en el pasillo―. ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra carrera? ―preguntó puesto que había pasado ya mucho tiempo y aun no resolvían sus diferencias respecto a quien era el más veloz de los dos.

―Lo siento, Kiba es que he estado algo ocupado ―comentó el rubio rascándose la nuca con pena por haber dejado de lado a sus otros amigos.

―Hace mucho que te la pasas en esa biblioteca ―agregó Gaara en tono acusador por ser dejados de lado por el niño antipático del salón del rubio―. Te pierdes los recesos.

―Sí, Naruto-kun te estás perdiendo la flor de tu juventud allí encerrado ―expresó Lee apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

―Es que le prometí al Teme… ―comenzó a decir Naruto.

―Pero nada ―exclamó Kiba rodeando su cuello con un brazo mientras lo obligaba a caminar hacia el patio―. Ustedes son amigos, ¿no?  Entonces te perdonara que por una vez no pases el recreo con él.

―Bueno, quizás si luego le explicó ―susurró Uzumaki. Después de todo si por un único día no iba no sería un gran problema, eso sin contar que Uchiha estaba ocupado, por lo que quizás ni siquiera notaría su ausencia.

Más conforme con su consciencia respecto a que el moreno no podría ir a leer y él no quería quedarse solo leyendo si no tendría su compañía, se puso a jugar con la pelota junto al resto de sus amigos. Quería pasar un rato con todos ellos, así que comenzaron a patear el balón y a perseguirlo armando dos equipos improvisados para la ocasión. Naruto tenía una brillante sonrisa mientras miraba al hermoso cielo azul y el incandescente sol que los alumbraba por completo el patio. Su sonrisa cambió repentinamente ante el grito de las maestras llamando a todos los alumnos.

―¡Niños, júntense con sus respectivas maestras! ―gritó una que se veía agitada.

Muchos niños preguntaron qué era lo que sucedía, pero aunque las maestras se negaran a explicarles para no asustarlos las columnas de humo saliendo de las ventanas de los salones les dieron la respuesta: un incendio. Su colegio estaba incendiándose. Los alumnos que vieron el humo gritaron asustados ¡Fuego! Provocando que otros comenzaran a llorar de miedo. Uzumaki al oír acerca del peligro dentro del colegio buscó por el patio a Sasuke. ¿Habría salido junto a los demás? ¿Estaba bien? Buscó y buscó entre todos los gritos y llantos de otros pequeños no hallando al que buscaba. Una repentina ola de culpa se instaló en su cuerpo, y si estaba… en la biblioteca. En ese lugar no se oía lo que sucedía en el exterior, lo comprobó las veces que no oyeron la campana de fin de recreo.

Ignorando los gritos de sus demás amigos quienes le tachaban de loco por querer entrar donde había fuego, Naruto se adentró de nuevo en el edificio. Las maestras estaban muy saturadas intentando poner a salvo al alumnado y de calmar sus llantos de miedo, por lo que no vieron al rubio escabullirse lejos de la seguridad que ellas intentaban brindar. Dentro del edificio, Uzumaki observó un extrañó rastro negro. Eran marcas negras de quemaduras hechas en la pared en forma de una línea que simulaba ser una especie de guía. Todo lo que veía a su pasó estaba quemado, pero extrañamente el fuego no parecía expandirse y absorber todo el lugar sino permanecer en su sitio, tal y como si se tratara de velas o candelabros decorativos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca notó que esta no estaba quemada, así que entró con la esperanza de ver a su amigo a salvo dentro de la misma. Sus rezos internos parecían haber sido oídos por alguna divinidad ,dado que al entrar vio a Sasuke sentado en su colchón de siempre cerca de la ventana dándole la espalda. Con un suspiró de alivio y una gran sonrisa se acercó tocando su hombro para que volteara a verlo.

―¡Teme! ―llamó en tono de regaño cuando el alivio y preocupación pasaron a molestia por su imprudencia de quedarse ahí sentado como si nada sucediera―. Hay fuego tenemos que salir o podría pasarte algo.

―Vete ―fue la seca respuesta del moreno que no volteó ni sabiendo de la presencia del rubio ahí―. Yo me quedo aquí.

―¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?! ―preguntó más alarmado que antes―. ¿No escuchaste que hay fuego? Es peligroso quedarse aquí, podría expandirse el fuego y…

―¡Lárgate! ―ordenó dándose vuelta a mirarlo, posando su vista en la mano que el otro niño tenía en su hombro mostrando sus ojos con aquellos soles rojos girando de forma peligrosa.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la cara de enfado y hasta se atrevería a decir odio que Sasuke tenía, pero nada se comparaba al impacto de notar algo de calor en la mano que antes tocó el hombro del Uchiha. Era como si le quemara. Retiró la mano en un grito de dolor y llevó sus ojos azules a la mano que tenía una fea herida. Los ojos de Sasuke también se posaron en la herida y su expresión pasó a ser de culpa y tristeza a medida que aquellos soles desaparecían momentáneamente de sus ojos dejándolos negros como siempre, para luego retornar aquellos soles con un brillo más apagado. Uchiha de inmediato volteó el rostro no queriendo ver la mano de Naruto, pero al oír como gimoteaba de dolor se apuró en tomar su mano sana y llevarlo al baño.

El rubio no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado reteniendo las ganas de llorar y pedir por su mamá para que lo cure. Sin embargo, no lo hacía para no mostrarse como un niño llorón frente a Sasuke, quería conservar algo de orgullo frente al otro. En el trayecto hacia el baño notó como las llamas y el fuego que aun no moría se apartaba a medida que Sasuke daba un paso, puesto que el moreno iba delante de él jalando su mano para guiarlo podía ver con claridad como es que el fuego parecía abrirse ante su sola presencia. Una vez dentro del baño Uchiha lavó con abundante agua fría la mano de su amigo haciendo que el escozor de la piel quemada cesara un poco.

―Tendrás que decirle a alguna maestra que cure tu mano ―murmuró Sasuke sin mirarlo a la cara―. Lo siento ―dijo con voz baja sonando dolido.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―preguntó el rubio algo lento para captar lo que quería decirle el otro. O quizás se quería negar a sí mismo que el causante del fuego fue Sasuke.

―Yo quemé tu mano ―confesó apenado el azabache llevando la mano a su pecho apretando su ropa en la zona del corazón preso de la culpa y el miedo de que Naruto lo odiara―. No quería hacerlo, pero…

―Entonces no te disculpes ttebayo ―interrumpió el blondo abrazándolo repentinamente―. No quisiste hacerlo y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

―Idiota ―regañó Sasuke sin corresponder a su abrazo―. ¿Me oíste? ―cuestionó con molestia por la falta de sentido común en su amigo―. Yo te quemé, soy peligroso. Te dije que no te acercaras a mí, pero tú nunca escuchas razones, eres un Dobe.

―Woow, ¿puedes hacer fuego? ―exclamó maravillado Naruto mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa―. Eres como esos superhéroes de los mangas ttebayo ―halagó mientras mantenía una mirada curiosa sobre él―. ¿Puedes hacer más cosas? ¿Cómo haces para manejar tus poderes?

―Dobe ―masculló el azabache mirando frustrado al otro.

¿Acaso ese idiota no entendía? ¡Podía hacer fuego de la nada! Era un serio problema para él aquella extraña habilidad que, para colmo de males, ni siquiera era capaz de manejar a su antojo. No sabía cuando podría activarse su poder y terminar lastimando a Naruto, era mejor hacerle entender de una vez que tenían que separarse. De lo contrario podría terminar haciéndole algo que nunca se llegaría a perdonar y no deseaba dañar a la única persona que estuvo dispuesto a estar con él perdiéndose de todos los recreos. Aunque recordando el asunto de los recreos, la ira volvió a él, por lo que lo apartó de un empujón.

―Vete ―ordenó Uchiha mirándolo con seriedad―. Ya no quiero que seamos amigos ni que vengas a la biblioteca.

―¿Por qué? ―interrogó con tristeza Uzumaki.

―Es mejor que volvamos a estar como antes; yo en mi biblioteca y tú con tus “amiguitos” ―dictaminó sin poder ocultar un ligero sentimiento de celos en la última palabra.

―Teme, ¿estás celoso? ―preguntó con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

―No lo estoy ―negó de inmediato el otro―. Es sólo que no me dijiste que no ibas a estar en el recreo. Yo te busqué donde acordamos ―susurró triste recordando la desilusión que se llevó.

No le molestaba que Naruto fuera a jugar con otros niños, le molestaba esa sensación de soledad que tuvo al no encontrarlo cuando fue a la biblioteca. Había llegado feliz con una sorpresa para él y no lo vio por ningún lugar, se asustó pensando en que lo había abandonado y luego de buscarlo vio lo que temía: que Naruto se aburrió de él. Se veía tan contento con sus amigos mientras jugaban en el patio que no quería quitarle eso, él era quien más ansiaba descubrir que sucedía con sus ojos. En todo caso se planteó la posibilidad de contarle al rubio lo que averiguara, en caso de encontrar algo, claro está. Empero, sus celos al ver que otros niños hacían más feliz a Uzumaki que él lo hicieron perder el control de sus emociones y aquel aterrador poder se desató comenzando a quemar todo por donde él pasaba.

―Es que Kiba me invitó a jugar con ellos y creí que no irías a la biblioteca porque dijiste que tenías algo que hacer ―explicó el de ojos claros rascándose la cabeza―. Pero no creas que no seguiré a tu lado.

―No necesitas estar a mi lado cada día, puedo buscar lo que necesito yo solo ―afirmó con seriedad Sasuke mirándolo fijamente antes de mirar al espejo―. Si para cuando lo encuentre aun te intereso puedes preguntarme ―ofreció sintiendo pocas esperanzas de encontrar alguna respuesta solo.

―No ―negó con terquedad Naruto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo hacía mirar el espejo del baño―. Nosotros juntos descubriremos qué son esos soles, lo prometí y lo cumpliré ttebayo ―aseguró el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Uchiha y miraba el reflejo de ambos.

―Te aburres mucho en la biblioteca, mejor déjalo así ―dictaminó el moreno alejando su mirada del espejo―. Tú vuelve a pasar tiempo con tus amigos que casi no los ves por mi culpa.

Ya estaba, lo dijo. Había expresado palabras que seguramente alejarían al tonto rubio de él, posiblemente para siempre. No quería, él era un niño un tanto consentido al ser el menor y cuando quería algo, se encaprichaba en que no se lo quiten. Sin embargo, Naruto era especial, no sólo por ser capaz de ver aquellos soles sino también por poder hacerlo sonreír como nadie (fuera de su familia) podía hacerlo. Quería que siguiera siendo ese niño alegre que vio en el patio y no el que fruncía el ceño aburrido y enojado por estar estudiando en vez de jugar. Mas Uzumaki no quería dejar ninguna de las dos cosas; quería ayudar a Sasuke, pero también quería jugar como cualquiera de sus amigos.

―Haré las dos cosas ttebayo ―afirmó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de Sasuke.

Sólo con aquella promesa junto a ese rostro sincero el moreno suspiró con cierto alivio y se propuso ceder un poco en su obsesión por respuestas para que Naruto también pudiera jugar con sus otros amigos y no dejara todos sus recesos en la biblioteca junto con él. Ambos salieron del baño con Sasuke guiando a su amigo donde una maestra para pedir que lo curen, puesto que su pequeña ayuda sólo alivio brevemente el ardor. Al momento de preguntar como sucedió el moreno mintió hábilmente y siendo un estudiante modelo no fue difícil de que le creyeran, además de que estaban tan ocupados curando a Naruto que lo de menos era cómo se lastimó.

En los días sucesivos, Uzumaki iba con mucho mejor ánimo a leer junto a Sasuke y hasta descubrió que la razón de que el otro se retrasara el día del incidente. Uchiha había ido a comprarle el ramen especial que él tanto quería, ante eso sonrió enormemente esperando degustarlo, mas se desilusionó al enterarse que el moreno lo prendió fuego cuando lo vio jugando con los demás niños. Casi llora al pensar en ese pobre ramen quemado, pero aun así logró sacarle provecho. Al rubio le costó bastante trabajo convencer a Uchiha de que saliera a jugar con los amigos que él tenía. Debía admitir que usó un poco la culpa de Sasuke al quemarlo para hacerlo salir al recreo, empero valía la pena.

―Dobe ―llamó el azabache cuando el otro lo llevaba de la mano junto a los demás―. ¿Y si los lastimo? Podría volver a pasar ―expresó atemorizado de su propio poder.

―No pasara nada lo sé ttebayo ―afirmó con seguridad el blondo mientras alzaba el pulgar.

―No podemos asegurar que no me enoje por alguna tontería y me descontrole ―suspiró Uchiha con preocupación―. No puedo manejar esta “cosa” y creo que sería mejor evitar esto.

―Si todo el tiempo te apartas y le tienes miedo a que eso suceda, tampoco podrás controlarlo ―explicó Uzumaki deteniéndose para sujetar sus dos manos―. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no lastimaras a nadie, yo voy a detenerte si algo sucede.

―Promete entonces que si hace falta me sacaras de aquí ―pidió.

―Lo prometo, pero debes vencer ese miedo tuyo a lastimar a otros o no podrás tener amigos ttebayo.

La sonrisa confiada del rubio le daba calma al moreno. Él siempre creyó que era mejor reprimir su habilidad y alejarse de cualquier potencial víctima, pero le daría una oportunidad a la petición de Uzumaki. Los viejos amigos de Naruto miraron curiosos al chico moreno. Les parecía extraño que estuviera fuera de la biblioteca y más acercándose a ellos. El blondo por su parte caminó lleno de una seguridad que pretendía contagiar a su amigo y saludó animado al resto de sus amigos. Ellos respondieron el saludo desconfiando de las intenciones. Uchiha por su parte pretendía indiferencia, pese al creciente temor de que algo sucediera con sus ojos. Estar en medio del patio lo hacía sentir expuesto a causar mal a los demás.

―Hola, chicos ―exclamó a todo pulmón Naruto mientras sujetaba la mano de su amigo―. Sasuke viene hoy a jugar con nosotros ttebayo ―anunció lleno de orgullo alzando la mano pálida exhibiéndolo.

―¿Es en serio? ―cuestionó Inuzuka acercándose a mirar directo a los ojos negros―. Tú nunca juegas, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo ahora? ―preguntó con inocente curiosidad por su presencia.

―El Dobe me invitó ―contestó sin ninguna expresión facial en particular.

―¿El Dobe? ―interrogó el pelirrojo mirándolo curioso.

―Yo soy el Dobe ttebayo ―afirmó Uzumaki para sacarlos de dudas mientras se señalaba así mismo.

―Te dijiste tonto a ti mismo ―señalo Kiba riendo escandalosamente haciendo que el de ojos claros cayera en cuenta de su propio error.

―¡No se burlen! ―ordenó sonrojado al notar a sus amigos riendo y a Sasuke ocultando su risita con la mano.

Uchiha se permitió sonreír un poco más notoriamente al ver que no estaba cayendo mal a los amigos del rubio. Él además de su inseguridad nacida a causa de sus peligrosos ojos tenía el mal hábito de mirar de menos a los demás. Podía admitir, para sí mismo únicamente, que en ocasiones era bastante engreído y eso hacía que le cayera mal a los demás. A Naruto no parecía importarle su forma de ser altivo, orgulloso y algo mandón, pero de los demás no podía estar del todo seguro. Después de todo ellos eran amigos del blondo y siendo de personalidades tan opuestas, no le sorprendería que lo hubieran odiado como el propio ojos azules al conocerse.

―Woow sí puedes sonreír ―exclamó Kiba sujetando el rostro de Uchiha moviéndole las mejillas con sus deditos haciendo que la cara de Sasuke hiciera muecas raras.

―Suel… ―iba a ordenar el azabache, ya que le estaba apretando un poco fuerte dejándole la piel enrojecida.

―¡Kiba no toques al Teme! ―ordenó Naruto apartando sus manos de su amigo―. No lo manosees tanto ttebayo ―comentó con un puchero.

―No te lo tomes así, amigo ―pidió Inuzuka levantando sus manos en señal de rendición para no alterarlo más―. Sólo me pareció curioso que pudiera tener otra cara que la de am… siempre ―se corrigió antes de decir algo que pudiera sentar mal.

―Dobe no hace falta que te metas ―susurró Uchiha―. No me enojo por tan poco ―agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto de prever que usara sus ojos como le prometió.

―Ah sí eso ttebayo ―dijo algo sorprendido el rubio mientras se separaba de él y miraba a sus demás amigos―. ¡Vamos a jugar las traes! ―propuso tocando a Gaara antes de salir corriendo.

Su verdadero motivo para correr en realidad era la vergüenza. Se sintió tonto por haber intervenido cuando Kiba sólo le estaba tocando las mejillas a Sasuke. Además de que el muy bastardo no se lo quitó de inmediato y él no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que Uchiha se aburriera de que el otro jugara con sus blancas mejillas. A eso le tenía que agregar que aunque se veían lindas sonrosadas las mejillas del azabache, debió apretarlas bastante para dejarlas de aquel color. Aun así se sorprendió así mismo de actuar de semejante manera. ¡Debió alegrarse de que estuvieran conviviendo por su cuenta! Sin embargo, intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica.

 _“Seguramente es porqué hemos estado últimamente sólo nosotros dos. Debo haberme olvidado como compartir con varios amigos a la vez”._ Pensó Naruto un poco más calmado.

El pequeño rubio corrió huyendo de Kiba al tiempo que veía de reojo como Gaara corría cerca de Sasuke. No parecían llevarse tan mal y hasta estaban aliándose para despistar al castaño. Eso era, ¿bueno? No debía dudar de su lugar en la vida de Uchiha, pero en cierto modo comenzaba a extrañar un poquito su exclusividad. Aun con eso se sintió orgulloso de que estuviera fuera jugando. Ver la sonrisa de Uchiha mientras corría bajo los rayos del sol durante el recreo le daban una sensación que se sentía muy bien en su pecho. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por seguir viendo esa bonita expresión más a menudo.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3:

 

Naruto seguía con muchas dudas respecto a cómo sacarle aquel miedo a su amigo. Aunque había conseguido que hablara un poco con otros niños y jugara en algunas ocasiones, generalmente lo hacía cuando él insistía en ello. De lo contrario, Uchiha temía herir a alguien por algún berrinche infantil. Disfrutaba moderadamente de la compañía de los otros niños, aunque seguía considerándolos demasiado escandalosos para su gusto. Por esa razón lo último que deseaba era causarles quemaduras por algún desacuerdo. Fueron varias las veces en las que Naruto tuvo que abrazar a Uchiha al notar sus ojos llenos de ira. No era odio ni mucho menos, era sólo un niño enojándose y haciendo berrinches como cualquier otro, pero con consecuencias con las que nadie más tenía que lidiar.

 

_Era uno de esos días cualquiera a la hora del recreo cuando estaban los niños jugando en el patio a la pelota. Con mayor confianza en sí mismo Uchiha participaba animadamente de los juegos, pero salía a relucir su espíritu competitivo. Jugando al futbol, el azabache se negaba a creer que había tocado la pelota con su mano como lo acusaba el pelirrojo. Por culpa de ese gol que no le querían hacer valer le estaban quitando la posibilidad de empate para darle la victoria al otro equipo._

_―No es justo ―protestó Sasuke mirando a su contrincante con enojo―. Yo no la toque con la mano._

_―Sí lo hiciste ―contradijo Kiba, ya que pertenecía al mismo equipo que Gaara._

_―Mentirosos ―acusó el azabache, negándose a aceptar semejante cosa._

_―Ya, ya, chicos ―pidió el rubio tomando la mano de Uchiha, jalándolo suavemente para abrazarlo―. Olvidemos este punto y juguemos a penales, ¿sí? ―preguntó acariciando el cabello oscuro._

_A los demás niños les parecía un poco raro como en ocasiones Naruto se acercaba a abrazar al moreno y este, pese a lo serio y arisco que solía comportarse, se dejaba mimar. Al inicio estaban muy confundidos, pero al final dejaron pasar el hecho. El rubio se miraba muy serio cuando ellos intentaban preguntar algo. Sólo con la mera intención de abrir la boca sobre la situación tenían la azulina mirada fija en ellos. De lo que opinaba Sasuke no sabían, dado que su rostro permanecía un rato oculto en el pecho del rubio antes de mirarlos como si nada hubiera sucedido. No lo veían como algo malo, mas sí les resultaba curioso cómo eran tan cariñosos._

_―Hagamos los penales entonces ―dijo Inuzuka queriendo retomar la diversión. Él no era de pelear demasiado con los demás, siempre era más de carácter amable y amistoso._

_―Muy bien ttebayo ―celebró Uzumaki separándose de Sasuke cuando él mismo colocó sus manitos entre ellos marcando distancia entre ellos._

_―Ya estoy mejor ―agradeció a Naruto en un susurro mientras soltaba un suspiro―. En los penales no tendré piedad ―afirmó mirando a los demás niños con ánimo y confianza._

_―Eso crees, Uchiha ―retó Gaara sonriendo de lado listo para darle pelea en los penales._

_Sasuke miró una última vez de reojo al rubio dedicándole una sonrisa. Siempre que Naruto lo abrazaba se sentía seguro y tranquilo. Eso de alguna manera lo ayudaba a recordar que no estaba solo y por ello conseguía mantener sus ojos al margen. El poder del fuego que tenía era complicado. Se sentía abrumador y demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño en tantos sentidos, mas esperaba ir poco a poco aprendiendo a perder el miedo. Naruto justamente lo reconfortaba e impulsaba a confiar en sí mismo y su autocontrol. Deseaba algún día poder eliminar por completo aquel temor para no tener que seguir “usando” a su amigo para mantenerse controlado. Se prometía a sí mismo en el futuro, cuando creciera, poder devolverle a Naruto todo lo que hizo por él y mostrarle lo mucho que maduró._

 

Desde que el pequeño Sasuke comenzó a juntarse con otros niños, el escándalo de todos los demás infantes gritando o riendo de forma estruendosa le resultaba un poco menos molesto que antes. Seguían pareciéndole inmaduros y ruidosos, pero con la rutina de estar con ellos varios recreos, el ruido formaba parte de su paisaje escolar. La costumbre logró eliminar el ruido de su lista de cosas que le causaban estrés. Él tenía muy poca paciencia y le generaba enojo y malestar el ruido de los demás. Era un poco exagerado para cualquiera que oyera semejante cosa, pero durante mucho tiempo estuvo auto confinado a la biblioteca donde el silencio reinaba y sólo convivía con otros niños durante las clases donde la maestra se encargaba de mantenerlos callados. En resumen, el silencio era su zona de confort, empero ya había logrado salir de eso.

―Oye, Sasuke ―llamó Inuzuka agitando su mano mientras llevaba un dedo con una libélula atada a su dedo por medio de un hilo―. Te quedaste atrás. ¡Date prisa o no podrás conseguir una!

―Voy ―dijo mientras cerraba su libro antes de ir donde su maestra para pedir una para él.

Caminó a prisa notando que el rubio también ya estaba allí con una libélula sujeta a su dedito. Mostraba una sonrisa enorme al ver el pequeño insecto volando sin alejarse de su persona. Sonrió con anticipación para esperar que su maestra le diera la suya. Aquellos pequeños animalitos revoloteaban de forma atrayente para los curiosos e inocentes ojos de los niños que los cuidaban. En un ataque de euforia infantil, Kiba propuso salir fuera del salón de clases, debido a un comentario de parte de su compañero Shino, quien era un aficionado a los insectos. Según sus palabras lo mejor era salir un momento fuera al patio para darles más espacio mientras volaba. Shizune les dio permiso de salir mientras lo hicieran con calma y siguiendo sus instrucciones, de lo contrario todos tendrían que quedarse dentro del aula castigados por traviesos.

El grupo de amigos de Naruto no perdió el tiempo en salir al patio y ver a sus libélulas ir de aquí para allá. Las siguieron de cerca cuidando que no terminaran posándose en alguna telaraña o sitio que les hiciera propensas a ser devoradas por algún insecto de mayor tamaño. El rubio estaba fascinado con la suya e incitó a Uchiha a que juntaran sus libélulas para que se hicieran amigas volando una cerca de la otra. Sin embargo, en un mal movimiento de la mano de Sasuke, este terminó arrancándole la cabeza al pobre insecto.

―Sasuke ―susurró el rubio al ver la cara pálida de su mejor amigo ante el suceso.

―Yo… la maté ―se culpó ocultando sus ojos llorosos detrás de sus oscuros cabellos mientras se agachaba y ocultaba su cabeza en sus rodillas manteniéndose de cuclillas.

―Fue un accidente ―intentó tranquilizar el de ojos claros acercándose al otro de la forma más calmada posible.

―Siempre suceden estas cosas cada vez que me acerco a alguien ―habló Uchiha en tono de reproche contra sí mismo.

El de ojos oscuros se colocó de rodillas frente a la libélula muerta mientras algunas de las lágrimas que intento retener en sus ojos comenzaban a caer una tras otra. Eso le dolía mucho al menor, puesto que reforzaba sus ideas previas acerca de lo peligroso que resultaba estar cerca suyo. Si eso le hizo a un insecto sin hacer uso de sus poderes especiales, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse de lo que sería capaz si aplicaba eso a los demás niños o personas cercanas. Especialmente, le preocupaba volver a quemar a Naruto como había hecho en el baño anteriormente. No quería lastimar a nadie, mas de alguna manera sentía que traía mala suerte y por ello todos resultaban heridos nada más estar cerca de él.

Uzumaki sabía de las ideas que posiblemente estaban rondando en la cabeza del otro. Ya habían conversado varias veces sobre el aislamiento autoimpuesto por Sasuke para proteger a los demás. Le había costado mucho convencerlo de salir de su “zona segura”, empero sólo podía consolarlo en esos momentos. No había otra cosa que el pequeño rubio pudiera hacer por su mejor amigo. Eso dolía. Uzumaki quería hacer algo más por el otro, mucho más de ser posible, pero en ese instante se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Pese a la poca resistencia que Uchiha puso para no ser abrazado, el de ojos claros se mantuvo firme dándole seguridad de llorar tranquilo por la libélula decapitada.

―No es tu culpa lo que sucedió ―consoló Naruto acariciando los oscuros cabellos de su amigo―. A cualquiera podría haberle sucedido. No es tu culpa ttebayo ―repitió intentando convencerlo.

―Soy malo ―afirmó Sasuke con la voz algo quebrada, manteniéndose oculto para no mostrar su penoso estado a los demás―. Lastimo a los que quiero; a la libélula, a ti y a todos en general.

―No eres malo ―negó casi en un grito Uzumaki forzándolo a salir de su escondite y mirándolo fijamente―. Eres una gran persona, eres amable, listo y algo creído, pero no eres malo. Nunca pensé que lo fueras ttebayo.

Sasuke mordió con fuerza sus propios labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. El optimismo del otro le resultaba un tanto fastidioso. Si simplemente dejara de negar que sus ojos eran una maldición, podía dejarlo solo nuevamente para que regresara a su biblioteca a ocultarse entre los múltiples libros. Sin embargo, Naruto quería demasiado a aquel niño de ojos noche. Tal y como decían sus padres, Sasuke era una persona especial en su vida, su mejor amigo. Por ello no le importó invertir varios minutos manteniéndose en la misma posición hasta sentir a Uchiha completamente tranquilo. Cuando lo logró se separaron despacio para volver a jugar con los demás.

―Debemos volver con el resto ―comentó Sasuke tendiendo su pálida mano hacia el rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse.

―Se me han dormido las piernas ttebayo ―dijo el blondo riendo nervioso y avergonzado al no sentir sus extremidades inferiores―. Tendrás que cargarme ―bromeó mientras se rascaba la nuca con una boba sonrisa en la boca de sólo imaginar a Sasuke haciendo de su caballito.

Uchiha sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo. A veces sentía que estaba consintiéndolo demasiado, ya que siempre procuraba por su bienestar como si se tratara de un hermano mayor cuidándolo. O al menos eso era lo que imaginaba Naruto al guiarse por las palabras de Sasuke al describir su relación con su hermano mayor, Itachi. En algunas visitas a su casa tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. Le parecía una persona bastante tranquila y comprensiva, mas aun conservaba el mismo gusto de cualquier hermano mayor por molestar o gastar bromas inofensivas al menor. Eso era algo que lo divertía bastante de sus visitas a la residencia Uchiha, siempre le sacaba un buen par de risas verlo avergonzar a Sasuke delante de él, al contar alguna anécdota del menor de los azabaches o mostrando fotos de momentos que el susodicho prefería que jamás fueran revelados.

El resto del día pasó en aparente calma. Sasuke se había tranquilizado lo suficiente luego del incidente con la libélula. Sin embargo, el rubio si le daba vueltas a lo que debía hacer para mejorar el animo de su mejor amigo. Durante las clases estuvo distraído meditando sobre ello hasta que al fin consiguió una idea que le pareció la más adecuada.

A la hora de la salida, todos los niños salieron corriendo muy emocionados por el fin de semana. Todos a excepción de uno. Sasuke aún no podía borrar de su cabeza como fue tan sencillo matar al pequeño insecto que quiso cuidar. Por mucho que quisiera convencerse de que no fue su culpa, le dejaba intranquilo. Nunca había reparado en lo sencillo que era destruir algo. Generalmente cuando incendiaba algo accidentalmente sólo se preocupaba de que no lo descubrieran, pero desde que quemó a Naruto su temor era de a momentos mayor. Para él desde ese hecho todo era muy bueno o muy malo. La preocupación del pequeño Uchiha era tan grande que el blondo con todo y lo despistado que era, lo notó. Viendo la mirada algo ausente, Naruto se decidió hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo. Dado que él aún tenía su libélula con vida desató el extremo del hilo que lo unía a su dedo y sujetó la mano de Sasuke. Precariamente lo ató a los dedos de ellos, los cuales estaban entrelazados.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dobe? —preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto hacia todo lo posible para atar el hilo a sus dedos.

— Estoy atando este hilo ttebayo —respondió frustrado al ver como no lo conseguía con sólo una mano.

— ¿Para qué? —cuestionó el azabache sin entender qué pretendía con eso.

—Para que ambos podamos compartir la libélula ttebayo ―contestó el blondo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba levemente por lo cursi que era su idea ahora que la veía con detenimiento.

―Me agrada ―susurró el moreno luego de meditar unos momentos el estar enlazado al otro.

Para poder llevar al pequeño insecto sin causarle daño ambos debían moverse con la mayor calma y cuidado posible. Estar unido por ese hilo para Uchiha era especial, aun se culpaba por necesitar tanto del rubio. Se sentía una carga para el otro, siempre teniendo que ser cuidado y vigilado para no cometer errores que no se pudieran enmendar. Y aun con aquel peso que su sola presencia representaba Naruto no mostraba ningún signo de odio o molestia cada vez que metía la pata. El blondo siempre le dedicaba una genuina sonrisa y se mostraba paciente. Aun contra todo pronóstico, dado que por lo general Uzumaki siempre era muy impulsivo y “esperar” no era una palabra que estuviera dentro de su vocabulario a la hora de actuar.

―¿Qué llevan ahí? ―preguntó Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke luego de alcanzarlos a medio camino de la casa.

―Una libélula ―respondió Naruto alegremente antes de recordar los modales que su madre siempre le recordaba―. Ah por cierto, hola ttebayo.

―¿No deberías estar aun en la escuela? ―cuestionó Sasuke a su hermano, un tanto molesto con el mencionado por interrumpir su camino a solas con Naruto.

―Hoy no ―respondió el mayor acercándose a los menores con una sonrisa tranquila mientras revolvía los cabellos de ambos―. Salí temprano y pensé en venir a buscar a mi hermanito.

―Siempre vuelvo solo ―comentó Sasuke con un puchero. Apreciaba que su hermano fuera por él, pero con Naruto allí era un tanto vergonzoso. No quería quedar como un niñito de mami ante él.

―¡No es cierto! ― negó vehemente ante semejante mentira dicha en su presencia―. Yo siempre te acompaño o invito a mi casa y después te llevamos con mi mamá a tu casa. ¡Tú no estás solo ttebayo!

―Tranquilo, Naruto-kun ―pidió el mayor de los niños Uchiha mientras volvía a palmear despacio la cabeza del rubio―. Sé que cuidas muy bien de mi tonto hermano menor.

―¡Oye! ―gritó Sasuke en forma de regaño―. Me estás dejando mal parado con el Dobe.

―No me digas así, Teme ―reclamó el de ojos claros mirándolo con enojo.

―Vaya vocabulario de ustedes dos ―suspiró Itachi al oír esas palabras que ellos no deberían decir―. Más les vale tener cuidado al decir esas cosas. No son buenas palabras.

Itachi se llevaba cinco años de diferencia con su hermanito, por lo cual tenía cierta obligación moral de decirles lo que estaba bien y mal, entre eso estaban palabras que no deberían manchar sus inocentes bocas. Caminó junto a ellos de regreso a la casa de los Uchiha, viendo enternecido como llevaban a la libélula. La forma en que medían sus pasos para que ninguno fuera demasiado rápido o terminarían partiendo en dos al insecto. Para fastidio de Sasuke, tuvo que soportar una demasiado animada, ―para su gusto―, conversación entre su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo. Según sus posesivos e infantiles pensamientos, Itachi podía y debía, buscar a su propio mejor amigo y no intentar llevarse el suyo.

Al llegar a la casa, Itachi se retiró dejando a los menores tomar su merienda juntos antes de que Naruto partiera a su propia casa. El mayor de los niños Uchiha aprovechó el momento que estuvo fuera de la vista de los menores para sujetarse la cara. Sus ojos estaban doliéndole de nuevo. Desde hacía unos días que estaban molestándole repentinamente, pero se mantenía callado para no preocupar a sus padres. No quería causarles molestias por un simple ardor que aparecía unos momentos y luego se iba sin más. Intentó auto diagnosticarse la razón de esa molestia, especialmente culpaba a la falta de sueño por estar estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche. Por ello se prometió a sí mismo aprovechar sus vacaciones para darse un largo descanso.

En tanto los menores compartieron su merienda de leche y galletas en calma. Pese a la mirada de enojo que antes tenía Uchiha, una vez que su hermano se apartó de ellos y les dio su privacidad, se tranquilizó. A Sasuke le encantaba tener momentos a solas con el rubio. No le gustaba compartir, pero era inevitable teniendo a alguien del carisma del blondo. Él era tan simpático y alegre que era imposible escapar de sus encantos una vez que se le conocía. No obstante, por su influencia estaba comenzando a sentirse más cómodo con otras personas y comenzaba a ganar amigos. Aunque fueran más amigos del rubio que de él, cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado, debido a la falta de interés real en ellos.

―Nos vemos el lunes en clases, Dobe ―despidió Uchiha desde la puerta de su casa mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto.

―Nos vemos ttebayo ―despidió agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro―. Oh, casi lo olvido ―dijo repentinamente acercándose con la libélula volviéndola a atar en el dedo meñique de Sasuke.

―Tienes que llevarla a tu casa, tonto ―regañó el moreno frunciendo levemente el ceño al verlo “deshacerse” del pobre insecto.

―Quiero que lo cuides ―pidió el de ojos claros terminando de atárselo.

―Es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo porque es tuyo ―le recordó Uchiha rodando los ojos con fastidio.

―Sabes que yo soy muy torpe y podría matarlo sin querer ―admitió con un puchero desviando un poco la mirada―. ¡Contigo estará mejor ttebayo! ―exclamó alegremente.

Sin más que decir, Uzumaki comenzó a correr de regreso a su casa dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca. ¿Acaso era tonto? Él había matado al suyo con mucha facilidad y ahora le venía a dejar otro. Soltó un fuerte suspiro pensando en devolvérselo el lunes cuando se vieran en la escuela. Lo último que quería era matar otro y más siendo uno ajeno. Llevó al pequeño insecto al interior de la casa y le buscó un lugar cómodo en su habitación. No podía tenerlo todo el tiempo en el dedo, así que pidió ayuda a su hermano mayor para ubicarlo en su habitación. Siendo Itachi mayor que él, confiaba en sus conocimientos para tener a la libélula feliz y viva cerca de su cama. El mayor con gusto le explicó a su hermanito donde poner al animalito y Sasuke siguió paso a paso cada indicación, feliz por el resultado obtenido.

Por su lado, Uzumaki llegaba muy alegremente a su casa. Siempre lo ponía de buen humor compartir la merienda con su mejor amigo y ese día no fue la excepción. Al ingresar a su casa, su madre lo recibió con un beso en la frente como de costumbre y le preguntó qué tal había sido su día. El blondo sin perder ni un momento comenzó a relatar su día y todo acerca de la libélula que le dejó a Sasuke. La mujer de cabellos rojizos sonrió ante el relato de su pequeño y escuchó con atención cada detalle. Una vez que terminó decidió contarle parte de su día mientras él estuvo en la escuela.

―¿En serio, mamá? ―preguntó asombrado el menor abriendo los ojos y la boca sin poder creer lo que le estaba contando―. ¿Conoces a Amaterasu?

―No sabía que te gustaran las leyendas antiguas ttebanne ―respondió ella sin dejar de ponerle atención a la olla en el fuego con las verduras.

Mientras ella estaba cocinando, su hijo estaba sentado a la mesa observando fijamente a su madre en busca de respuestas. Naruto presentía que su progenitora sabría más sobre el asunto que lo que encontraron en el libro. Aunque no podía dejar de hacer un puchero por ser tan despistado y no preguntar antes con la excusa de que era su tarea escolar. Sin embargo, Kushina le había comentado sobre una celebración en honor a la diosa Amaterasu a la que planeaba llevar a toda la familia, así que esta vez no desperdiciaría su oportunidad de saber más del asunto.

―Sí, ¿recuerdas que me la contaron en clase? ―cuestionó el rubio tratando de retomar el tema―. Me quedaron muchas dudas y preguntas porque el cuento era muy cortito ttebayo.

―Bien, bien ―asintió ella dejando que se cociera a fuego lento el curry en lo que iba a sentarse junto a su hijo―. Entonces te relataré la historia del templo al que iremos…

 

_Tsukuyomi era la diosa de luna, quien ascendió a los cielos (Takamagahara) mediante la escalera celestial, donde vivió con Amaterasu. Durante un largo tiempo estuvieron conviviendo en paz y protegiendo el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad. Ellas se encargaban de que todo fuera apto para una vida saludable para los seres humanos. Siendo ambas diosas importantes para la vida, algunas culturas humanas les rendían tributos y ofrendas en su nombre. Un buen gesto de humildad por parte de las personas el agradecer los regalos que ellas les hacían de buena voluntad. Sin embargo, Tsukuyomi se sentía sola. A pesar del cariño de los humanos y de Amaterasu, había un vacío en su pecho. Un sentimiento de ausencia. Como si algo le estuviera faltando a su ser para estar completa._

_Un buen día el destino o algo superior a los propios dioses puso la respuesta que buscaba en su camino. Una mujer gitana, en una oscura noche, conjuró a la luna para pedir ser correspondida por el hombre que ella tanto amaba. No obstante, podía concederle lo pedido, pero tendría un alto precio. La diosa Tsukuyomi accedió a conceder el deseo de la mujer, mas a cambio de cumplir aquella petición la luna exigió que le entregara el primogénito de su matrimonio que fuera concebido por su poder. La gitana tendría a su lado al hombre que ella anhelaba a cambio del niño nacido sin amor verdadero. A la gitana no le importó, después de todo sólo deseaba un esposo, el niño le daba igual, bien podría concebir otro si lo llegaba a desear._

_Por la influencia de la luna se pudo llevar a cabo la boda y poco tiempo después se enteraron de la noticia de que la mujer esperaba un bebé. El matrimonio estaba feliz de la noticia, por motivos muy distintos. La mujer porque su deuda con la diosa de la luna sería saldada, bien sabía que la ira de los dioses era de temer. El hombre recibía con emoción a su heredero, mas cuando el niño nació, tenía la piel y cabellos blancos y los ojos grises. El hombre se creyó deshonrado por su mujer al ver que su hijo no se parecía en nada a él y enloquecido por la ira tomó su cuchillo y apuñaló a su mujer dándole muerte._

_El reciente viudo no tenía la consciencia tan pútrida como para matar al recién nacido con sus propias manos, pero era una prueba de la traición y vergüenza sufrida, por lo que fue al monte y lo abandonó en medio del mismo, esperando que muriera por falta de cuidados. Dejó en manos de la suerte el destino del infante, si nació bendecido por alguna estrella protectora alguien lo encontraría, de lo contrario ese sería su fin. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Tsukyomi descendió de los cielos y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. El recién nacido lloraba con todas sus fuerzas entre los brazos de la diosa, quien no dudó en darle un suave beso en su frente. Ella se llevó a su hijo con ella hacia donde residía con la otra diosa._

_Amaterasu al enterarse de lo que causó el egoísmo de la otra diosa, se enfadó, tanto que aseguró que nunca volvería a ver a Tsukuyomi, y se movió de un lado al otro del cielo evitando a la diosa. Por esta razón la luna y el sol nunca se encontraban. La diosa del sol estaba decepcionada y dolida por el engaño de la otra. Puesto que creyó que su compañía era suficiente para no sentir soledad alguna, empero la otra no la apreciaba lo suficiente como para evitar meterlas en problemas con el jefe de los dioses. Ningún mortal podía estar en un lugar destinado únicamente para entes divinos y cuando la diosa de la luna fuera descubierta no deseaba ser relacionada al hecho._

_El jefe de los dioses no tardó mucho en enterarse. Nada podía pasar desapercibido para alguien con su poder. De inmediato, ordenó que el niño fuera regresado al mundo de los humanos, puesto que sus leyes para permanecer en el plano celestial eran muy estrictas y los mortales lo tenían prohibido, a menos que hubieran muerto. Tsukyomi se negó rotundamente a ello y en su desesperación intentó huir de los demás dioses llevándose consigo al infante. Amaterasu pese al enojo que tuvo con ella, no le deseaba un destino similar al de su hermano, por lo cual la persiguió hasta los confines de la mismísima Tierra. Logró alcanzarla e intentó razonar con ella, mas ésta seguía terca en su decisión y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. La diosa del Sol la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas en un último acto desesperado de que entrara en razón._

_―No puedes quedarte con el niño o ambos perecerán ―susurró en un tono lastimero, denotando la preocupación que tenía por ella._

_―Lo sé, pero es todo lo que tengo y temo por su bienestar si lo dejó en manos de los humanos ―respondió Tsukyomi con un suspiro lleno de dolor de sólo pensar en dejar a su niño._

_―Estará bien ―aseguró la morena alzando el brazo queriendo infundirle valor para despedirse―. Tú siempre velarás por él cada noche._

_―¿Y durante el día? ―preguntó la diosa de la luna restregando su rostro al del bebé―. Estará indefenso, ¿qué sucederá si su padre biológico lo encuentra y lo asesina?_

_―Le otorgaré un regalo para tu tranquilidad ―ofreció Amaterasu con una sonrisa comprensiva._

_La diosa del Sol le colocó sus manos sobre los ojos del bebé, en el cual se dibujaron dos pequeños soles en sus ojos. Aquella marca dio una ligerísima calma a la diosa de la Luna, no se equiparaba a su pena por renunciar al bebé, mas sabía que no lo podían lastimar. Siempre que el bebé tuviera miedo o ira sus ojos actuarían para defenderlo, quemando a todo aquel que hubiera osado atentar contra su integridad. El regalo de la diosa fue lo último que recibió de ambas antes de ser regresado a su vida junto al resto de mortales._

―Es increíble ttebayo ―exclamó emocionado el rubio al terminar de oír el relato de su mamá.

―¿Te gustó? ―preguntó Kushina con una gran sonrisa al ver la alegría de su pequeño.

―Sí, se la contaré a Sasuke cuando nos veamos el lunes ―comentó ansioso de decirle aquello, ya que esa podría ser la respuesta a las dudas de Uchiha respecto a sus ojos.

El pequeño rubio estaba muy entusiasmado al saber que tenía una pista muy buena para explicar los soles en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Tal era su emoción que hasta era capaz de imaginar la expresión de sorpresa del moreno. Incluso buscó una hoja en blanco en la cual escribió todo lo importante acerca de aquella leyenda para unir cabos con Sasuke. Aquella noche cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa pensando en las diosas del Sol y la Luna. Le parecía que era un destino bastante triste el que vivieron y su regalo era en parte una buena protección, sí, pero también le generaba miedo y dudas al azabache al no saber controlarlo.

Nunca en su corta vida, Naruto había estado tan emocionado como en ese día. Tenía prisa en llegar a su escuela, tanto que él mismo despertó a su mamá para alistarse, siendo que por lo regular era ella la que tenía que despertarlo luego de muchas peleas contra el profundo sueño del blondo. La pelirroja estuvo un tanto extrañada por aquella urgencia para ir a la escuela, pero asumió que ese día habría algo especial en la escuela y su hijo no quería perdérselo. Con la paciencia típica de una madre alistó a su hijo y lo llevó hasta la entrada de la escuela. Apenas pudo despedirse de él, ya que en cuanto los ojos azules ubicaron a Sasuke prácticamente salió corriendo hacia él.

―Teme ―llamó con todas sus fuerzas al azabache moviendo sus manos haciendo que el mencionado volteara a verlo.

―¿Por qué estás gritando tanto? ―preguntó Uchiha mirándolo extrañado. Cierto que el rubio siempre fue muy hiperactivo, mas ese día parecía especialmente enérgico.

―Encontré algo muy importante para ti ttebayo ―susurró a su oído como si se tratara de algo confidencial―. Algo sobre tus ojos.

―¿Por eso estás así? ―preguntó arqueando las cejas con escepticismo. Le llamaba la atención lo que pudiera decirle.

―Sí ―afirmó acercándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a tan sólo unos centímetros notando que no había emoción en Sasuke, sino algo que no podía describir con exactitud―. ¿No te emociona? Descubrí una leyenda que es como una continuación de la que nos contó la maestra.

―No deberías distraerte en esas cosas ―regañó con el ceño levemente fruncido―. ¿Hiciste la tarea? ―interrogó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

―Al menos finge que tienes interés ―pidió el menor con un puchero por la forma tan cortante en la que ignoró su noticia―. Llevamos semanas investigando y esta es una de las primeras pistas buenas que encontramos ttebayo ―regañó con su rostro levemente arrugado de molestia.

―Tampoco es como si quisiera reprobar o tener un regaño de mis padres por no hacer la tarea por buscar eso ―explicó Uchiha mirándolo acusador por las repetidas veces en que pidió su tarea para copiar.

―Hablando de eso ―dijo Uzumaki apenado rascándose la mejilla―, ¿tú sí la hiciste?

―Por supuesto ―asintió con seguridad sospechando los motivos tras esa pregunta.

―Entonces… ―dijo el rubio en un tono que fingía ser más agudo para causarle ternura.

―No te dejaré copiar ―negó de inmediato Sasuke dándose la vuelta para ingresar al edificio.

―Por favor, por favor ―repitió varias veces de manera irritante rondando a Uchiha en cada paso.  

Sasuke rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio, ya que conocía aquella táctica del rubio; poner ojitos tristes, insistir repetidas veces y en última instancia sobornarlo con algo que le gustaba para convencerlo. Eso sin contar con que estaba abrazándolo del cuello y se negaba a separarse hasta que accediera a ayudarlo. Negó firme y constantemente la petición de Naruto, pero el otro era más terco que el pequeño moreno, lo suficiente como para sacarlo de sus casillas en poco tiempo. Sin ninguna otra opción más que la rendición a cambio de tomates, Uchiha accedió finalmente, provocando que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del blondo. Al llegar al salón de clases Sasuke sacó su cuaderno y se lo prestó para que copiara rápidamente su tarea.

―Gracias, Teme ―dijo Uzumaki hojeando las páginas donde estaba lo que le interesaba.

―Apúrate y cállate, Dobe ―ordenó Sasuke sin paciencia, mientras vigilaba constantemente la puerta por si lo llegaba la maestra―. Ya te dije que no me gusta que copies la tarea, debes hacerla tú mismo para aprender.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―suspiró el de ojos azules ganándose un gesto de desaprobación del otro, quien sabía que eso era mentira. Siempre decía aquello y en la primera oportunidad le volvía a pedir la tarea.

Uzumaki copió las respuestas sin perder el tiempo. Estando allí no podía decirle acerca de su descubrimiento sobre sus ojos, pero no perdía entusiasmo. En el receso lo llevaría a algún lugar apartado donde podrían hablar sin tener que miedo de que los descubrieran. Luego de aquello, Sasuke había estado algo inquieto durante toda la clase, al menos así lo percibió Uzumaki, al verlo jugando con sus lápices de manera insistente. No sería algo raro, sino fuera porque Uchiha solía ser muy tranquilo, pero en esta ocasión parecía que algo lo molestaba mucho. En la rubia cabeza era intrigante saber la causa del estado del otro. Sin embargo, cuando la idea de que su comentario era el responsable, se sintió orgulloso. Había logrado mover la curiosidad de Uchiha, según sus deducciones.

La campana del receso interrumpió las palabras de la maestra, quien dio permiso a los alumnos de salir. Para sorpresa de Naruto, su mejor amigo salió de inmediato. Desde que eran amigos, el moreno siempre lo esperaba para irse juntos a la biblioteca, pero esta vez se fue solo. Lo llamó a gritos con la esperanza de que se detuviera, pero el otro lo ignoró y adrede se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de sus salones hacia el patio. Uzumaki no entendía esa forma de actuar y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin respuestas, por lo cual, siguió sin perder el tiempo al otro. Buscó una cabellera negra, confundiendo en varias ocasiones con otros chicos y para su vergüenza, con algunas chicas. El éxito era nulo en su búsqueda. Recurrió entonces a los lugares que frecuentaba el otro; la biblioteca, salones vacías, el patio. Preguntó a sus amigos si alguien lo vio.

―¿Alguno ha visto a Sasuke? ―preguntó Naruto a su grupo predilecto.

Ellos habían estado jugando a la pelota en el patio antes de la llegada del de ojos claros. Al ser interrumpidos con esa pregunta, se miraron entre sí de forma sospechosa. Era como si quisieran y a su vez no responder a su amigo. El rostro, en un inicio curioso de Naruto, fue cambiando a uno más enojado al prolongarse el silencio de sus amigos. No había preguntado nada extraño o fuera de lo común como para que les costara tanto dar una respuesta.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó impaciente el rubio.

―Bueno… ―habló Kiba rompiendo el silencio―. No sabemos si quieres oír la respuesta.

―Díganme dónde está Sasuke ―demandó saber Uzumaki en un tono más alto y serio.

―Su hermano se lo llevó ―respondió finalmente Gaara acercándose un poco a su amigo y apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro.

―¿Por qué no dijo nada? ―interrogó sacudiendo al pelirrojo fuertemente.

―Amigo, tranquilo ―intervino el castaño obligándolo a soltar a Sabaku―. Gaara sólo intenta responder tu pregunta.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se fue? ―cuestionó entonces más nervioso que antes―. No me están diciendo nada.

―Creo que se lastimó ―aportó entonces Rock Lee, quien había estado guardando silencio―. Sus ojos sangraban y su mano parecía lastimada.

―¿Está bien? ―cuestionó entonces Uzumaki mucho más alarmado que antes.

―No lo sabemos ―contestó Gaara mirándolo con pena al verlo tan asustado―. Su hermano estaba a su lado mientras sostenía su mano vendada y con la sana tapaba sus ojos.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos al no entender cómo en tan poco tiempo sucedió tanto. Desde que salió del salón no había pasado demasiado, el recreo ni siquiera había terminado. Supuso entonces que el poder de Uchiha se había salido de control y por eso estaba “lastimado”, pero, ¿cómo es que Itachi llegó tan rápido? Él que se encontraba en la escuela, apenas si se enteró de lo sucedido y el otro hasta lo había llevado a su casa. Deseó ir tras él. Salir de la escuela, pero los maestros le negaron aquello por obvias razones. El resto del día se la pasó más tiempo mirando el reloj que el pizarrón y los libros. Necesitaba con urgencia ver a Sasuke y nada más tuviera oportunidad lo haría.

Cuando la hora de la salida finalmente llegó, el rubio corrió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. Tocó repetidamente la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Recurrió entonces a gritar a todo pulmón. Si alguien estaba en esa casa le respondería o quedaría afónico intentándolo. Vio de reojo como la cortina de la habitación de Sasuke se movía de forma inusual, como si la hubieran cerrado repentinamente. Estaba en casa, confirmó entonces. Con mayor fuerza tocó al timbre y aporreó la puerta hasta que finalmente fue abierta. Naruto intentó entrar, mas fue atrapado por Itachi, quien lo mantuvo fuera de la casa.

―Suéltame, Itachi-san ―exigió Naruto estirando sus brazos hacia adelante queriendo soltarse de él.

―Espera, Naruto-kun ―pidió el azabache con una amable sonrisa―. No puedes ver a Sasuke ahora.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó con sus ojos azules mostrando tristeza.

―Mi hermanito se sintió mal y me llamó ―comenzó a explicar al verlo más dispuesto a escucharlo―. Sus ojos se lastimaron al igual que su mano. Lo segundo sólo requirió una venda, pero sus ojos están algo sensibles a la luz. Debe permanecer en su cuarto sin exponerlos, al menos por hoy. Órdenes del doctor ―agregó.

―Oh, yo entiendo ―dijo aliviado por saber que lo estaban cuidando, pero triste por no poder entrar a hablar con él―. ¿Puedes decirle que vine a verlo? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

―Yo se lo diré, seguro se alegrara mucho ―asintió el mayor mientras lo despedía con la mano―. Nos vemos, Naruto-kun ―despidió cerrando la puerta en la cara del pequeño rubio.

El rubio decidió retirarse y dejar descansar a su mejor amigo e intentar visitarlo al día siguiente. Si se encontraba mejor podría recibirlo sin problemas y contarle la leyenda que descubrió gracias a su mamá. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana de Sasuke antes de gritar:

―¡Recupérate pronto, Teme!

Satisfecho por ver el movimiento de las cortinas, Naruto se retiró hacia su casa con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios. Sin embargo, dentro de aquel oscurecido cuarto el moreno lloraba sangre viendo a su único amigo verdadero alejándose sin saber nada de lo que estaba atravesando en ese momento. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del pasillo al interior y dando paso a Itachi.

―No podrás volver a acercarte a él, ¿entendiste? ―preguntó Itachi con una expresión de enojo.

―Pero es mi amigo ―protestó con la voz quebrada por los sollozos que le impedían hablar como debía.

―He dicho que no ―negó fuertemente el mayor―. No dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a él por cualquier medio necesario ―afirmó yéndose del cuarto con un fuerte portazo que sumió nuevamente al menor en las sombras―. Esto es necesario, Amaterasu ―susurró Itachi abandonando por completo la habitación de su hermano.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
